Part Of Your World
by Zahra Ayoub
Summary: *SEQUEL TO A WHOLE NEW WORLD* after Darren Criss confessed his love to you, would you like to be a part of his world?
1. Just In Love

**(A\N) hello guys, ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE SEQUEL? well, apparently i am :)**

**I hope you like it and i'm waiting for your reviews to make the story better.**

**P.s****: princess will appear in the next chapter **

* * *

><p><strong>"Darren, I ..." <strong>She said softly,** "I really don't know what to say." **My heart sank when I heard these words, I looked down again, **"this is exactly how I feel about you, and I just didn't know how to say it." **She said smiling shyly.

**"I can't believe that you feel the same way, I was worried that you will get mad at me. Princess, you're so special to me. I have never met a girl like you; you're funny and easy to go with, you have a leader character. You're modest even that you darn rich but that didn't affect your humbleness. There is always something interesting about you, You're like a magnet that I cannot help but to want to be around you and I know it's crazy that we have known each other since only two weeks but I feel like I had known you forever. I love you." **I poured my feelings out to her and I wasn't afraid or nervous anymore. She was smiling at me and her hazel eyes were twinkling. She looked so pure and precious.

"**I love you too, dare."** She said with her sweet voice and her shy smile, I lean my face and closed my eyes, I could feel her hot breath on my face but then nothing, I opened my eyes to find myself in my bedroom in my LA house. It was just a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>"Dude, what's wrong with you today?" <strong>Chord said, we were on the glee set filming some scenes before the Christmas break.

**"Nothing, I'm okay." **I said with a fake smile, I was still thinking about that dream I had, "_I love you,too" _kept playing in my ears.

**"I'm not idiot Darren; I know something is going on with you. Talk to me buddy." **Chord insisted.

**"It's princess" **I sighed.

**"I thought that you moved on from her." **Chord said.

**"I thought that too." **I sighed and sank into my chair.

**"Then what brought her back into your mind, did she even talk to you?" **He asked.

**"Not yet." **I said annoyed, I didn't like to talk about her.

**"Dude, it has been five months and you didn't talk for once and you still thinking about her." **He said in disbelief.

**"She has her reasons, Chord." **I said irritated,** "and she did call me when Cory passed away, and I called her when her dad died as well. Moreover, I guess it wasn't appropriate to say 'hi, I'm so sorry for your lost but could you tell me if you liked me back or not because I have been waiting for f*cking two months'" **my voice raised which made some technicians look at us,** "so nope, this wasn't a choice."** I looked down.

**"So why she didn't call you until now?" **he asked curiously.

**"That is what made me worried about her, she changed her phone number and quit her job. She didn't move on from her dad's death but recently Adam told me that started to get back to normal." **

**"Adam is her brother, right?"**

**"Yeah, he is the only connection for me to her because I can't talk to her; she needs her space and when she is ready she will call me." **I said trying to convince myself than chord.

**"Does he know about your feeling for her?" **chord asked.

**"I guess he knows but he doesn't want to interfere in her business and he always avoid talking about her when we talk, he only reassure me that she's fine. And I wouldn't dare to ask him because first he is her brother, second what if he said that she didn't like me back, this is something I wanted to hear it from her even if I would like it." **I said sadly.

**"Darren, do you love her?" **he asked me the question that I asked myself before but I'm just too afraid to answer.

**"I don't know, most of times I don't think about her but sometimes -like today- she is the only thing I can think about." **I give him half-truth answer.

**"Did you try seeing other girls?" **

**"I tried, but then I thought what if princess told me that she had felt the same way about me, I would break her heart when I tell her that I'm with someone else."**

**"That doesn't sound right, man. She is just a girl, why is she so special?" **He said a little bit annoyed of the situation I was in it.

**"****I don't know; maybe that she was passionate when it came to work, nice and sweet all the time, or maybe the way she made me speechless unable to argue with her because she knew what and how to do like everything. it could be also the way she always cared about me when we were together, she always makes me happy, she treated me as Darren and you know how hard to have that." **Chord nodded,** "She loves what she do and who she is, she had a big self-confidence but sometimes she is just an insecure girl that you want to hug her and tell her that everything is gonna be fine. She knew how to keep an interesting conversation; with her I could talk in any subject in the world, I was never bored with her around." **I said thinking about how amazing this girl was and how with simple things she did, she made me happy.

**"Man, I've never saw that sparkle in your eyes when you're talking about someone before, she seems good girl. I hope she feels the same." **Chord said grinning.

**"Hey Darren, Chord they want you to shoot your scenes." **Becca said happily.

**"Did you finished all your scenes?"** I asked her.

**"Yes"** she squealed,** "merry Christmas guys"** she said.

**"Merry Christmas to you too."** Chord and I said in union.

* * *

><p><strong>"Me and the guys are gonna hang out tonight, are you gonna come with us?"<strong> Jacob asked me after we finished our scenes and we're on our way out of the studio. I shook my head, in any other night I would have go with them but not today.

**"C'mon, man a little fun before all the Christmas craziness."** Kevin said hypered.

"**Okay guys, I'm coming." **I sighed, maybe I could use some drinks to clear my head.

"**Yo dat's what ah'm jivin' about ya' dig." **Kevin said in gangster language.

"**Chord, I don't feel like driving, take me with you and I'll pick up my car later."** I said and he nodded. We drove past the security gate and I saw someone sitting on the Sidewalk.

"**Chord, is there someone sitting over there or I'm starting to see things?" **

"**Yes, I think that she's a girl." **That someone was wearing a black beanie so it was hard to tell if he was a man or a girl.

"**Are you sure that we aren't drunk?" **Could she be whom I think?

"**Dude, listen to yourself we just left the garage, we didn't even hit the bar."** He said looking at me surprised. That someone looked up so now I could see that she was a girl.

"**Princess"** I whispered, **"chord, pull over"** I was trying to open the car door.

"**Hey, Darren wait! Do you know her?"** chord said stopping the car. As soon as it stopped, I ran out of the car to her.

She is here.


	2. What Do I Mean?

**(Y\N) hello guys, sorry for the delay but it was a busy weekend especially that i went to Chinese party yaaay :D**

**i hope you enjoy the chapter **

**see ya next week Insha'Allah - xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:-<strong>

Here I am, lonely in a foreign country sitting on the dirty sidewalk like homeless people. It was dark, cold and my iPhone battery was low.

"**Why this have to happen to me?"** I released a sigh and looked around me aimlessly then my phone buzzed.

"**Did your prince charming got out yet?"** Adam texted.

"**Not yet. This was stupid idea, I'm freezing here." ** I texted him.

"**Reminder: it was your idea :P" **who knew that the security won't believe when I tell them that I'm Darren's friend.

"**You aren't funny btw"** I sent the text then there was someone standing in front of me, I could feel his shadow. My heart started beating faster and my hand moved quickly in my purse to find the pepper spray, I hold it and I was ready to use it. I looked up to the person who was standing.

"**Darren" **I said surprised with my hand on my chest, whoa that was close.

"**Princess" **he said with throaty voice and his eyes wide open.

"**Darren, you scared me. I thought you were a thief or serial killer."** I chuckled in relief, I didn't want to be robbed or killed or even worse. I shivered from that idea.

"**I might be."** He said smirking. Oh, I missed his smirk and his way of joking.

"**Then you should be afraid because I have pepper spray and I played Kung Fu and karate." **I said showing him the pepper spray then I did karate move.

"**So why you always threaten me with Adam?" **He kneeled next to me on the sidewalk, raising his eyebrows amused.

"**A girl never tells a boy she liked that she plays violent sports, it usually scares people off." **I said frankly but then I realized what I said.

"**So you like me?"** He asked coolly making me nervous.

"**I mean… generally girls don't tell that they're playing violent sports."** I mumbled and looked down. Was I ready for this?

"**Hey Darren, Who's that chick?"** Someone shouted from his car.

**"Oh, sh*t"** Darren cursed, I looked up to see whom was this person.

"**Is that Kevin McHale?"** I said Star-strucked. He looked so different in real life, he wasn't that cutie geek, actually, he was handsome.

"**Hey Darren, Aren't you coming? Or you've changed your mind."** Chord Overstreet smirked looking at me, **"it's okay man I would do the same if I were you."** He winked at me and I blushed. They must haven't saw my hijab because I was wearing beanie or they wouldn't have said these words. Darren looked unpleased and he moved a little so they now cannot see me.

**"Why are you hiding her from us? Bros before hoes"** Kevin said and I gasped, I looked at him from behind Darren.

"**Did he just say that I'm hoe?"** I said shocked and angry, I know that he was kidding and didn't mean it but still no one can call me like that.

**"Guys, watch your mouth."** Darren said annoyed.

**"Oh sorry, I didn't mean that you're a hoe actually you're far from that. I was just kidding with you. Please accept or apology and you're welcomed to hang out with us."** Kevin said serious leaving me surprised that they want to hang out with me.

"**Sorry guys, we can't go."** Darren said.

"**It's okay, dare." **You whispered.

"**You want to go!"** he looked at me surprised, **"they are going to a bar."** He chuckled.

"**I didn't mean that, I mean you already made plans for tonight, I should have called before coming here. At least I wouldn't wait for you outside the studio." **I said sadly and I stood up. **"Go have fun with your friends and I guess I will see you next year. Bye Darren"** I smiled and started to walk away.

"**Wait, what you mean by next year?"** he hold my arm to stop me, I looked at his hand on my arm then I looked at him, **"oh, sorry"** he removed his hand and stood up, I smiled because he still remember that I don't like to be touched.

"**I have a meeting here early tomorrow then a flight to Australia to spend the Christmas and the New Year with Adam then I'll come back to the US for more meetings. So I guess I'll talk to you when I come back."** I explained.

"**Do you really say that? I've been waiting for you five fucking months and now that you're here, you came to turn my world upside down and just walk away. This is not a game, this is my feelings you're playing with. We will talk and we will talk now. This talk is too late already." **He yelled, the tears streamed on my face as a reaction for his yelling and I looked behind him to see his friends looking at us agape.

**Darren:-**

I was out of myself and I stormed in her face, she looked behind me and started to sob, I looked behind me as well to find Kevin, chord now with Jacob and Blake looking at us uncomfortable. Man, I yelled at her in front of them.

"**Wow that was awkward."** Chord said looking down.

"**C'mon guys"** Kevin said, **"see you later Darren" **and they got back to their cars and drove off.

"**Princess, I'm sorry"** I turned to her but she was walking away from me, **"hey, princess hear me out." **I said and she stopped but she didn't turn back.

"**What left to say, Darren? Wasn't that humiliating enough?"** she said with her back to me.

"**Princess, listen I …,"** I said but she cut me.

"**No, Darren, you listen."** She turned to me, **"you say that you've been waiting for me five months, do you have any idea how I spent those five months? Do you have any idea what I've been through this whole time? Do you think that turn your world upside down worth to come here straight from the airport and wait for you all the day instead of sleeping because of the jet lag? You think that I don't care about your feeling, but guess what, you were the one who yelled at me in front of people who doesn't have freaking idea of who I am, Take that for caring about someone's feeling."** She said with chocked voice because she was crying.

"**I'm sorry princess; you know that I don't have control over my mouth. I speak without thinking, I was an a*shole to judge you and to yell at you like this in front of strangers."** I said apologetically but she didn't look up to me. **"princess, I really missed you, I missed waking up to your phone calls, I missed seeing you blush whenever I tell something nice, I missed our talks and laughter and I missed how you put me in my place every time I do something wrong and knowing that you will go again, drove me crazy."** I said softly smiling and she finally looked at me, her eyes were shinning because of the tears but with a small smile on her lips.

"**You really know how to calm a girl down, and how to piss her off." ** She said.

"**That's my specialty."** I said smiling and she giggled and shook her head, **"would you accept my invite to make up to you? We can go eat something and maybe there we could talk if you want."** I suggested.

"**I actually I'm not hungry but I might need something to drink, something with no alcohol." **She said warning.

"**Don't worry about that. I'll go get my car and we can go."** I turned to go back to the studio.

"**Darren"** she said so I turned around, **"could you take me with you to the studio? Just to show the security I wasn't lying when I told them that I'm your friend."** She said shyly.

**"Sure, my princess"** I said smiling.

**"Thanks, prince charming"** she bowed and then walked next to me.

The car ride was silent because we both thinking about the talk. What if she liked me? What if she didn't? Either way nothing will be the same as before.

I glanced at her she was looking at the streets through the closed window, since I saw her, I wanted to hug her but I knew better than doing this. she was still the same girl I loved back in Egypt but there was something missing, when the lights Reflected on her eyes I looked at them and they were full of emptiness, sorrow and hurt, that sparkle she had whenever she smiled was now gone. She also became skinnier; especially in her grey coat and black jeans, however she still has her simple beauty even when she has no make-up on.

**"Princess, we have some paparazzi outside the restaurant, are you cool with that? Or you want to go to another restaurant." ** I said doubtful.

"**It's okay, not that they don't know who I am, I had become Darren's secret girl since that live chat. One of the reasons I locked my twitter." **She said frankly.

"**Sorry about that." **I said apologetically.

"**It's not your fault to apologize; c'mon I've never seen paparazzi before."** She said enthusiastically.

"**Are you sure about this?" **I asked her once more to make sure.

"**Yes so be a gentleman and come open the car door for me." **She laughed.

"**Here you go my lady."** I opened the door for her with a smile then lead her to the restaurant.

"**Hey Darren, who's the lady?" **

"**Darren, is this your girlfriend?"**

The paparazzi kept asking questions while we entered the restaurant, the waiter got us a booth in the back and gave us menus.

"**Wow, how you do this?" **princess said once we were sitting.

"**Do what?" **I asked confused.

"**How you are able to ignore all of these people shouting your name?" **she asked innocently.

"**I got used to it, welcome to the dark side of fame." **I huffed.

"**But dark side has cookies." **she joked and I laughed at her silliness.

"**Do you want some?" **I asked raising an eyebrow; she looked at me confused, **"cookies" **I chuckled and she giggled.

"**I told you I'm not hungry, I guess coke will be fine." **She exclaimed.

"**Are you ready to order?"** The waiter said with a warm smile, I ordered Food for myself.

**"Do you mind if I drink wine?"** I asked princess and she looked at me worried,** "it'll be one drink only."** I looked at her with my puppy dog look.

**"Fine but one drink only, I want to arrive the hotel in one piece." **

**"So I'll take wine and coke for her."** I said to the waiter then I returned to princess,** "don't worry it'd take me more than one drink to get me drunk."** I winked.

**"Pork and wine that must be how hell looks like, these two are major religious taboos."** She chuckled.

We were silent for a while, both of us are afraid to have 'The talk' but it was now or never. I took a deep breath and decided to be brave and be the one who break the silence.

**"How are you doing?"** I asked softly. She looked at me abruptly.

**"You mean after what happened?"** She said and I nodded.

**"Fine I guess, I didn't attempt suicide or going through breakdown and I accept the reality that he's no longer here with us but he still lives in my heart, with every step I take, whenever I pray, I hear his voice in my head guiding me."** She said with teary eyes.

**"I know that it's something personal, but how did it happen? I mean when you called me after Cory, you told me that your dad was out from hospital and that he was better." **I asked cautiously.

**"I lied. Sorry, it was just a hard time for you and I didn't want to bother you and tell you that my dad left the hospital because the doctors had told us that his heart muscle wouldn't handle operations and they had nothing left to do. That month I was busy between helping my mom to take care of him and preparing Sarah's wedding. After a while, he became better, he even attended the wedding. Three days later at dawn, he called me to help him to go back to his bedroom because my mom was asleep out of tiredness. When we got to the bedroom, my mom took him from me. Before going back to my room, I heard her screaming his name, I hurried up and I saw him losing his last breath."** A tear ran on her cheek, she wiped it and looked down.

**"That's hard scene to see." **I said feeling sad for her.

**"Yeah, I guess I'll never forget that scene, but maybe if I didn't see it with my own eyes, I would be living in denial. However, I saw it, I was brave enough to see it, and I did not run away. I was there for my mom and I called Adam as lives next to us so he would take of the rest. To be honest with you I don't remember the next few days. All that I remember that I woke up one day and look up at the sun and I thought that 'the sun still shine, people still are smiling, going to their work, eat, they're still alive and their life didn't stop because my dad died, so why I stop mine? Would he want that? No, he wouldn't. Then I'll have to be his good girl and do what he wanted from me, he wanted me to be the best I can be and my goal became to make him proud of me." **she said smiling through her tears.

**"I'm sure he's proud of you now."** I said smiling and she smiled back to me but it was a half-smile.

**"Darren, I'm sorry." **She said softly.

**"You don't have to be, I understand that you weren't ready." **I said shaking my head.

**"I'm sorry that you cancelled the rest of your vacation after I left you in Sharm." **She explained.

**"I didn't want another tour guide, it wouldn't have felt right." **I said smiling to her. I didn't want someone else to see through his eyes the beauty of that country.

**"Good news that you are my last client to work with. I quit the job because I wanted to be part of my daddy's work, I couldn't leave my brothers alone on this."** She said with sad smile, **"I'm also sorry that I didn't call you earlier to thank you." **

**"To thank me for what?" **I asked confused.

**"For being there when I needed someone, I know that I didn't talk to you, but you were the first thing I watched after what happened, I watched you presenting Teen Choice Awards and it was the first time I laughed from my heart and it was because of you so thank you."** She was now looking at me smiling thankfully.

**"You know that I will always be here for you even when there is distance separating us." **I brush my thumb on the back of her hand that was on the table and she pulled it away.

**"Which make me back to what I should have said after you sung that beautiful song that night in Sharm."** She took a deep breath. **"Darren, I won't deny that I felt some sort of feeling toward you at that time, but with time I realized …"** my heart was beating faster with anticipation.

**"I don't know how to say that."** She said nervously,** "I realized that my feeling was forced**." She said looking at her drink troubled.

**"Forced?"** I questioned feeling hurt.

**"I mean I forced myself to love you, everywhere I go people were talking about love and how it's great to fall in love with someone. Couples surrounded me, everyone was engaged or married and I was alone. I wanted to feel it, to have that wonderful feeling that everyone were talking about, I wanted to know if it worth all these songs and movies, would it be the best thing that happened in my life? Could love make you scarify your life without questioning just to protect the one you love? Is it that much powerful? Does it change the way you look at your world? I wanted all of that, and there you are with your charm and natural flirt. Like Sarah said you were the guy that every girl dream of, you were easy on the eye, funny, caring and we had so much in common. I loved you because the idea of being in love. I forced myself to think about you with every love song I listened to it, to think about you before I go to sleep to dream about you like all lovers do and with everyone accusation of us being something we're not, I convinced myself that they were maybe seeing something I didn't see."** She finished and I was looking down broken hearted, she didn't feel the same as me, her feelings was forced.

**"I'm sorry for what I said, I know it's hard to hear what I just said, but let's just be realistic. We are different, Darren. You're American and I'm Egyptian. We are from different society, with different culture backgrounds and different traditions and customs." **She was avoiding eye contact with me.

**"I'll respect your differences because being different is what attract me the most to you. You're not like the other girls I've met in my life." **I said pleading.

**"Darren, let's not hurry with our feelings, we don't know each other that well to have something. You know there is a common saying in my country says 'do you know that person? Yes, I know him. Did you live with him? No. then you don't know him at all.' I know this is majorly my fault that we didn't communicate in these last five months, but if you are willing to start over this relationship. That will be more than okay because I don't want to lose a friend like you. This why I wanted to meet you before I go to Australia to give you time to think about all that I said to you because if you don't want to see my face again, I won't let you know when I'll come back." **She said that and took her purse and walk out of the restaurant, I sat there in a shock.


	3. She ain't the girl for you

**hello, guys **

**have you seen the new episode of glee yet? i haven't so i'm gonna finish this quick to watch**

**first, i need to apologize for lateness and shortness of this chapter. i promise you it will get bigger but for update timing i can't promise you anything 'cuz the second semester will begin next week and i'll be busy with college work.**

**enjoy the new chapter and see you soon :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:-<strong>

"**Here is your hot chocolate, can you tell me now what happened between you and Darren."** Adam said pleading while

I was cuddling up on the sofa in his house in Australia, but I sipped my hot chocolate and didn't speak,** "You have been silent since you came here and when I called Darren, he didn't talk about it either which means that it didn't go well."** Adam said and I sighed thinking about all that happened.

"**Fine, stop bagging." **I said annoyed, **"sometime, you're really clingy and to be honest with you, it's not a good thing for a man to be like that."**

**"Are you done insulating me? Because you still didn't answer my question."** Adam said amused.

**"Seriously, if you were my boyfriend, I'd have broken up with you."**

**"And fortunately you aren't, you are my annoyed foster sister who doesn't want to answer this stupid question." **he said tackling me.

**"I surrender."** I raised my hands in the air.

**"I'm listening." **Adam stop tackling.

**"Well, when he got out of the studio, it was good. I even met Kevin McHale and Chord Overstreet." **I smiled but then it faded and I started telling Adam all that happened.

"**You were the one who left!"** Adam said astonished.

"**He looked so broken and I couldn't stand seeing him like this, that's why I left."** I said sadly.

"**Of course he looked broken; I can't believe that you said it that way. This guy must be really loves you to sit there and hearing you say all that and then you left him. That's mean."** Adam said angry surprising me.

"**I'm not mean, I was being honest. I didn't want to give him false hope; I did enough on this matter." **I exclaimed, **"and why you so angry about it? It's like you wanted me to tell him that I love him or something." **I said huffing.

"**I'm not angry about what you said; it's your choice to decide what your feelings toward him. But I'm angry about the way you said it; that poor guy was waiting to hear your answer for months and he respected you and give your time to figure out yourself, he didn't push or force you to tell him anything and when you finally talk to him, you tell him that your feelings was forced." **Adam said in rage.

"**That was the truth."** I stated.

"**And I didn't say otherwise, but you could have told him that ugly truth in good way, to make him understand that you still care about him, that your friendship was at least true, not faked."** Adam said then he shuffled to face me, **"when you become this person? When did become the person that doesn't care about other people feelings? I know what's going on your mind and it's not a good way to move on, you're not going to be fine when you hurt other people. They don't deserve to suffer like you did. No one deserve it even you."** He said softly and I started to cry.

"**I'm scared."** I whispered putting your head on his chest; he creased my hair letting me sob until I calmed down to continue, **"I'm scared of myself, my ideas and my feelings. I feel overwhelmed from being that lonely girl that no one loved to be that girl who has someone to love her but unfortunately she screw it all over and hurt him when she told him the truth. This all is a grown up stuff and I don't think I'm ready to be one. this what I felt when daddy gone that I have to be grown up because I'm no longer daddy's girl, that even with my brothers and you around me and got my back I'm still feeling that my back is bare and that if I fall, I won't someone to catch me. I felt that I'm missing something, that I'm not like the rest, that I needed to cover up that failing and I guess I covered it up with cruelty."**

"**Although that I don't think that losing a father make less human, but this won't solve the problem. Being cruel will make you lonelier and people will hate you." **

"**I don't need people and their love, what their love did to me when my heart was aching, if they really know me they will see through my disguise and know that it's not the real me."**

"**Then why don't you be the real you? What is stopping you?" **

"**People doesn't understand, they take caring and honesty as weakness points, they take kindness for granted, they don't appreciate the good in you."**

"**You know that Darren won't do that to you but you did that to him; he was honest with his feelings and he cared about you, he was kind when you were mean to him. You have to talk to him about what you said and show him that you still care about him and tell him that you appreciate having him in your life."** Adam said softly.

"**I don't think that he will talk to me after what happened, you didn't see his face when I told him everything."**

"**He will listen to you, but say the right thing this time."** He said then he looked at me with a funny look, **"wait, I have an idea."** He stood up and ran to the music room, then get back with his acoustic guitar in hand.

"**This maybe what Darren feels right now, so it will give you an idea when you talk to him."**

_**Say, Say, Say What You Want,  
>But Don't Play Games With My Affection.<br>Take, Take, Take What You Need,  
>But Don't Leave Me With No Direction.<strong>_

_**All Alone, I Sit Home By The Phone,**_  
><em><strong>Waiting For You, Baby.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Through The Years,<strong>_  
><em><strong>How Can You Stand To Hear,<strong>_  
><em><strong>My Pleading For You Dear?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Know I'm Crying Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh.<strong>_

_**Go, Go, Go Where You Want,**_  
><em><strong>But Don't Leave Me Here Forever.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You, You, You Stay Away,<strong>_  
><em><strong>So Long Girl, I See You Never.<strong>_

_**What Can I Do**_  
><em><strong>Girl To Get Through To You?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I Love You Baby.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Standing Here, Baptized in All My Tears,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby through the Years,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You Know I'm Crying Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh.<strong>_

_**You Never Worry,**_  
><strong><em>And You Never Shed A Tear.<em>**  
><strong><em>You Saying That My Love Isn't Real,<em>**  
><strong><em>Just Look at My Face,<em>**  
><strong><em>These Tears Ain't Drying<em>**

**_You, You, You Can Never Say,_**  
><strong><em>that I'm Not the One Who Really Loves You.<em>**  
><strong><em>I Pray, Pray, Pray Every Day<em>**  
><strong><em>That You'll See Things, Girl like I Do.<em>**

**_What Can I Do Girl, To Get Through To You? Because I Love, You Baby._**  
><strong><em>Standing Here Baptized in All My Tears, Baby through the Years,<em>**  
><strong><em>You Know I'm Crying, Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh<em>**

I clapped, wiping some tears I shaded while he sang beautifully.

**"You always know what to say, say, say."** I joked hugging him,** "do you plan on singing in your proposal? Cause I'm sure that will grant you a yes."** I smiled, my brother is going to propose to his girlfriend, they were dating since collage and he didn't have the courage to tell me about her. But now that he's willing to marry her, he told me everything.

**"We're not klaine, you know that."** He chuckled.

**"Fine"** you said faking annoyed.

**Darren:-**

**"Here is your beer bro, it will make you feel better." **my brother Chuck said, we were in our family house _**Top of Form**_

_**Bottom of Form**_

In San Francisco, we will spend pre holidays here then we will head to Christmas.

**"Thanks bro, but I don't think that the beer will do the deal, I guess I need a more powerful drink." **I sighed.

**"Why Darren? What did this girl do to you? You refused to tell me what happened with her after you guys went to restaurant." **

**"Let's say that what happened isn't something that I don't want to go through again." **I tried to feel angry of what she did and said to me but I couldn't.

**"I want to help you with this, I can't stand seeing you down like this, even mom and dad had noticed. Did she tell you that she didn't feel the same way about you?" **

**"I wish that it was all." **I sighed feeling the weight of the world is on my shoulders,** "she told me that everything she felt for me was forced." **I looked down.

**"Forced?" **he said confused.

**"Yes."** I began to tell him what happened, how I felt when she told me her situation and why she didn't contact me all this time.

**"Forget about her, she doesn't deserve you, she is a player and she made it clear that she doesn't like you back." **Chuck said.

**"I don't believe her, I know that she liked me back but she is just afraid to admit it." **Chuck raised an eyebrow shaking his head.

**"And what made you sure about that?" **Chuck asked.

**"Her words weren't convincing; she told me that she liked me back, but then she said that we didn't know each other well which she admitted as her fault. So I believe that she doesn't want to be with me, not because she doesn't like me but because she's scared of this new feeling that she has never experienced before." **I explained my thoughts.

**"Even though you still need to let her go, because she will leave to her country after all."**

**"No, she won't. When Adam called me, he told me that she came here for work. "**

**"What work? Didn't you told me that she is a tour guide?" **he asked confused.

**"She quitted that job when her dad passed away. Apparently, her dad last deal was a big share in music Production Company and they will also be the authorized agent in the Middle East and North Africa."**

**"Wow, she must came from a wealthy family." **Chuck said surprised.

**"They are like the royal family there." **I exclaimed.

**"And she left all that and worked that simple job she had when you met her." **he said amused.

**"I told you she is something else. She wanted to be herself, to be known for her good work not for her family."**

**"Then why does she work with them now?"**

"**Because it was her dad's last business, and she felt that her brothers need her to manage this part of their massive company."**

**"You know that you don't have to worry about getting record contract anymore, is that why you are desperate to have her?" **he said teasingly.

**"Of course not, I have my recorder company. Moreover, I am not going to use her." **I said annoyed, I cannot believe that he thought of it that way.

**"I know bro, I was just teasing. But still I don't think she suit you."** Chuck said seriously.

**"Why?" **I asked irritated.

**"Maybe her words didn't convince you but it convinced me. You two are completely different from each other and you don't know each other that well." **he exclaimed.

**"Well, I guess that I have to prove you and her wrong, because we are more alike than what you and her think. She loves me even if she doesn't realized it yet, she'll get to know me and feel comfortable with our relationship that she won't be afraid to tell me her true feelings."**

**"Will you force her to love you?"**

**"What kind of men you think I am? I'll just open her eyes to make her see things as I see it. I'll give her what she needs to feel safe and secure so that she will realize on her own that I am the one for her." **I explained my point of view.

**"Whatever Darren." **Chuck said playing with his guitar, then he started to sing.

_**Tears on the phone around midnight**_

_**You assume I'll be alone**_

_**She hurt you once, hurt you twice**_

_**You keep asking for my advice**_

_**How many times you have to hear the truth?**_

_**She ain't the girl for you**_

_**She makes you cry and still you stay**_

_**Why can't you just walk away**_

_**Everytime you hurt it hurts me too**_

_**She ain't the girl for you**_

_**She ain't the girl for you**_

_**She makes you cry and still you stay**_

_**Why can't you just walk away**_

_**Everytime you hurt it hurts me too**_

_**She ain't the girl for you**_

_**I'm the one who understands**_

_**It's me who holds your hand**_

_**She makes you cry and still you stay**_

_**Why can't you just walk away**_

_**Everytime you hurt it hurts me too**_

_**She ain't the girl for you**_


	4. Tell me what to do about you

**hello everyone, the new chapter is here. thank you for being patient with me**

**first two week of college were insufferable, the only time i had to write was when i was waiting for the bus from and to the college.**

**anyway, i hope you enjoy this new chapter **

**plz, review :)**

**bye.**

* * *

><p><strong>Darren:-<strong>

The holidays were awesome, it was what I needed to relax and think of what I'm going to say to princess when I call her.

**"Mom, dad, you should really stay with me, At least till Chuck's concert in LA." **mom, dad, Chuck and I were at the LAX airport.

"**You know that I don't like to stay away from home." **my mom said.

**"My home is your home." **I turned to talk to her and I bumped into someone hard.

**"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." **the girl who I bumped into her said.

**"It's okay, it was my fault."** I said and I looked at her, **"princess" **I said surprised.

**"Out of all people I bump into you." **she said smiling.

**"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" **I smirked.

**"It depends on if you are still mad at me for what I did to you that day at the restaurant. I don't know where my mind when I told you all that, It was mean and cruel, I swear to Allah that I didn't mean to hurt you more than I already did."** she started to rumble, she was so cute in her white beanie, black and white pullover and black jeans.

**"Stop it, you don't need to apologize. I know you and I have never thought of you hurting me." **I placed my hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

**"Ohm, Darren, we are still here." **Chuck said.

**"Oh sorry, I didn't introduce you to each other. This is (Y/N), (Y/N) this is my dad Charles, my mom Cerina and this is my brother Charles but we call him Chuck." **I introduced them and she was nodding with a smile on her face.

"**It's nice to meet you."** she said politely.

**"I guess you are the famous princess." **Chuck said amused. I looked at princess and she was blushing.

"**It's nice to see you sweetie, Darren told us so much about you." **my mom said and made princess blush more.

"**I hope that he mentioned good things."** she smiled shyly.

**"He told us all." **Chuck said in an accusing tone. She looked at me then down to the ground. She gasped.

**"Oh my god, no that cannot be happening." **she looked at her chattered iPhone.

"**I'm sorry, this all my fault." **I said apologetically but she didn't say anything.

"**What am I supposed to do now?"** she said looking blankly at the phone. **"It has all the data, all the work." **She was on the edge of crying.

**"Don't worry, the phone is still working, but you need to change the screen." **I said picking the phone from the ground and checking it.

"**Be careful not to hurt your fingers with this chattered screen." **She said worried and she looked cute doing that.

"**Don't worry, I can handle it. But thanks for caring."** I said smiling at her, and then I looked back to the phone, **"I see that you still have my number."** I said amused.

"**Weird that she's never called you." **Chuck said sarcastically. I glared at him.

"**I'll call myself from your phone to have your number. Is it okay?" **I asked showing her that I respect her.

**"Yeah sure." **she said a little uncomfortable. I give her phone after I got her number.

**"When you have time just call me to take you in a tour." **I tried not to sound desperate, but I really want to see her again.

**"Thanks, you don't have to." **She refused politely.

**"I want to return the favor, you were my tour guide and I'll be yours." **I said with a warm smile.

"**You should give it a try, Darren is an expert in this matter." **my dad said. Was he helping me out even after what chuck told them about her?

"**Then I guess that I can take that offer."** she said smiling widely.

"**But Darren aren't you going to start filming next week?"** Chuck asked.

**"I don't want to bug you."** she said uncomfortable because of Chuck and his way of speaking.

**"You won't bug me; I'll always find time to hang out with you."** I said looking at her with a warm smile.

"**That would be great. I missed spending time with you."** she said and it made my smile grow wider.

"**Yeah, six months are too long." **Chuck said with the same accusing tone.

"**And I'm sorry for that, it was out of my control." **she said apologetically looking at Chuck, **"it was nice to meet you and have this short encounter. Mr. and Mrs. Criss, you raised an amazing person."** she said to my parents.

"**It was nice to meet you too." **she said to Chuck and whispered something to him but I didn't hear it, **"I got to go, because I have a meeting in two hours." **She said looking away.

"**You must be kidding, you have just arrived from Australia, and you should rest."** I said surprised.

**"Work knows no rest. Take care of yourself, bye." **she walked away avoiding eye contact.

"**Bye." **I whispered to myself.

"**We better hurry up because people start to notice you." **Chuck said. I was angry with him for the way he talked to princess.

"**I don't f*cking care, what I care about is the way you talked with (Y/N). It was uncalled for, she was talking friendly and politely, meanwhile, you were a total jackass with her, you made her uncomfortable." **I said full of anger.

**"And she made you like an f*caking teenager who gets nervous and sappy the moment he talk to his crush. I said it before and I will say it again, she is bad for you and nothing is going to change that." **He pointed his finger to the direction princess went to.

"**Stop this argument right now, you two are brothers."** my mom said standing between the two of us.

"**Chuck, your brother is a grown man, you can't tell him what to do and what not. And Darren, she seems a nice girl, maybe she didn't mean what she did."** my dad said.

**"She didn't mean it." **I interpret him.

"**Darren, let me finish. The fact that she didn't mean it doesn't change the fact that she didn't feel the same as you. If you still want to have her in your life, you will have her as a friend. And you have to accept this."**

**Me:-**

I walked away rapidly from Darren and his family, because I didn't want them to see my tears. The way his brother was dealing with me, was so hard on me. I used to people treating with me differently; I was always that polite, shy, innocent, naive girl. Now his family see me as a heartless, mean, player girl. My phone ringing pulled me out of my thoughts. I placed my headphone jack into my iPhone; I wasn't going to touch it until I fix the screen or buy a new one.

"**Hello" **I said answering the phone.

"**Hey, hubby, how was your flight?"** Adam said.

"**It was long- good flight. And you wouldn't guess who I met in the airport." **I said twirling the hem of my pullover.

"**Darren." **he stated.

"**How did you know?" **I frowned.

"**How else could you have met?" **he chuckled.

**"I could have met Miley Cyrus or Katy Perry or some celebrity." **

"**I know that he is coming back to the US today, however if you had met anyone of those, you wouldn't be so calm." **He said indifferently.

"**I hate that you know me so well." **I said smiling.

"**We are particularly twins, so how was your meeting with him?" **he asked intrigued.

**"I bumped into him in the airport; he was there with his family." **I sighed.

"**Were they nice to you?" **he asked curiously.

**"His dad and mom were the nicest, but his brother was anything but." **You said sadly.

"**So his brother knows." **Adam exclaimed.

**"Indeed, and he is not a fan of me, he was talking to me like I was a bad person, so I told him that he didn't have to worry about his brother because I won't meet up with him anymore." **You said looking at the window to LA streets.

"**You said it in front of Darren. Girl, we agreed that you won't hurt him more." **He said dramatically.

"**Cut the drama, Adam. I whispered to his brother, I'm not that cruel." **You said annoyed. Since when you expected to do mean things?

"**Speaking of the devil, Darren is calling, do you have any idea Why?" **he said surprised.

"**It's probably to congratulate you for your engagement." **I estimated.

"**Did you tell him?" **he asked.

"**No, but maybe he saw that instagram video that you posted." **I said like _'duh, he is following you on social media'_ tone.

**"You're right; do you want me to tell him anything?" **he asked seriously.

"**No, don't tell him that I will walk away." **I said alarmed.

"**Are you sure about your decision?" **he asked trying to make me think once again.

"**Yes, that's the best for him." **Being away won't hurt him, right?

"**Okay, I will call you at night." **

"**Okay, bye."**

I ended up the call and I stepped into the hotel, I walked to the reception desk to check in.

"**Good morning, May I help you?" **the receptionist said with smile.

**"Good morning, I have a reservation." **I said copying the same smile he wear.

**"May I have the name, please?" **you told him your name.

**"Yes, room 212. Do you need a help with your luggage?" **he asked with a soft voice.

"**Yes, please."** I said. He rang the bell and turned to me grinning.

**"Do you want any extra service?"** he winked. That beanie is giving people wrong impression of me.

"**No, thank you."** the bellman took my luggage; I followed him to my room and gave him a big tip.

"**Oh my god, I'm going to be late."** I changed quickly and hurried to the hotel door.

"**Do you need a cap, Miss?" **the doorman said. The taxi drove me to my destination. I had an effective meeting. On my way back to the hotel, I received a call. Of course, I didn't know who it was, because of the chattered screen.

"**Hello" **I said uncertain.

"**Hi, Princess. It's me, Darren." **He said chuckling.

"**Oh, hi. I didn't see the caller id."** I chuckled, **"it seems that you always have to remind me of how you are, remember that time in Egypt." **I smiled nostalgic.

"**Yes, when I wake you up."** he chuckled as well.

"**So, you called me for..." **you wondered.

"**Yeah, about that."** he said nervously, **"are you free tomorrow?" **he asked while I walked in the hotel, the creepy receptionist gave me another playful wink.

"**Wait, let me check my schedule." **I opened my purse to find my iPad, **"Darren, I want to ask you something."** I said checking my schedule in the elevator.

"**Shoot." **He said.

"**Is it usual here to wink to people?"** I asked curiously, **"Because from where I came, we don't wink, we might smile to strangers but not wink." **I said confused.

"**And who is the guy that wink to you?" **he said upset.

"**The receptionist. Since I came here, he is winking at me and giving me some creepy looks. Should I be afraid?" **I asked as I left the elevator and walked to my room.

"**You must have did something to make him think of you like that. You give wrong signals all the time." **He said with harsh tone that made me flinch.

"**Are you mad at me or something?" **you asked confused by his sudden change of tone.

"**You act all friendly on me then you tell my brother that you won't see me again and now you apparently flirting on another dude." **He said almost yelling.

"**Watch the words that coming out of your mouth, Criss. And know who you are talking to." **I hung up on him in anger. How could he talk to me like that? I ordered some food from the room service and then I slept after that long day.

_*At ten o'clock*_

My phone was ringing, but I was too sleepy to answer, I put a pillow on my head to mute the phone sound but it went in vain.

**"Hello" **I said annoyed.

**"Hello, are you (Y\N)?" **a woman said through the phone.

**"Yes, I am. Who are you?" **I was still sleepy and tired.

**"I'm Mrs. Criss, Darren's mother." **The woman said and I wake up immediately.

**"Oh, hi madam. I'm sorry, I was asleep." **I said embarrassed.

**"Don't worry, Darren warned me that if you were sleep, you will start saying nonsense."** Mrs. Criss said understanding, **"anyway, I was calling you to tell you what Darren should have said when he had called you in the first place. we would like to have you on dinner tomorrow and since it's the weekend, I guess you won't have any work to do. so what do you think?"** she said with nice, welcoming tone. I was surprised that she called me to invite me by herself, but after what happened between me and Chuck and between me and Darren, I don't think it would be a nice idea to go their house.

**"Um, I don't know what to say. um, it's so nice from you to invite me, but..." **I was mumbling nervously, it was so rude to turn the invitation down especially when his mother is the one who invite me, but I can't go there. I promised Chuck and I don't want to see Darren's face after his rude phone call.

**"I know what you are thinking about, you should know that this was Chuck idea, he wants to tell you that he's sorry for the way he talked to you earlier." **She said surprising me.

**"That's really nice of him, but he didn't have to. I understand why he did all of that, and he has the right to do so." **You said looking down.

**"No, it wasn't right. This is something between you and Darren, he has nothing to do with It."** his mom said and I remembered how my brothers were dealing with the same thing.

**"I don't know what to say. I don't deserve all of this."** I was touched by her words.

**"You can say what do you want to eat tomorrow, I will cook for you." **She said cheerfully.

**"What about Darren?" **you asked hesitantly.

**"I own you an apology, that's not what I raised my kids. And I totally understand if you don't want to see him, I could kick him out the house so we can have a quite family dinner." **She said with warm voice.

**"I can't ask for that, it's his house after all. And you're an amazing mother, so you don't own me nothing." **I shacked my head even if she couldn't see me.

**"So, you're coming." **she stated and frankly, I couldn't say no to her after all that she said.

**"Do I have another choice?" **you said giggling, **"I don't know what I want to eat, you can surprise me. Darren once told me that you're great in cooking." **

**"We are so happy to have you, dear. Darren will pick you up at five, okay?" **she stated.

**"Thank you Mrs. Criss." **I said smiling, she was so nice to me.

**"Please call me Cerina."** she said with welcoming voice.

**"I don't think that I can, how about mama Criss?" **you suggested.

**"like Darren's fans."** she chuckled, **"of course, sweetie."**

**"Thank you, mama Criss." **

**"You're welcome, see you tomorrow."**

**"Insha'Allah." **I said but then I remembered that she won't get it, **"see you tomorrow." **

**"Go have your beauty sleep, bye." **She said with motherly care.

**"Bye" **I hung up the phone, and I went back to sleep.

_*The next day, afternoon*_

It was Sunday afternoon, I slept more than 17 hour, I missed breakfast for sure and I didn't have anything to do until five o'clock. so I decided to pay a visit to the nearest Starbucks to have anything to eat, especially that I don't feel like eating, but I have to take a medicine. then I would wander for a little bit in the city and maybe find a place to buy a new phone.

**"Good afternoon, miss (M/S/N)."** The creepy receptionist said with mysterious smile, that made my stomach to knot.

**"Are you the only one that working in this hotel?" **I didn't realized that I said this inside thought aloud until I saw the smirk on his face.

**"I'm taking my friend shift, why are you asking? Do you want something/anything from me?" **he said flirty.

**"Ugh, you're unbearable." **I said annoyed and turned to leave. I was greeted by a smile from the doorman, he seemed a good guy not like the creepy receptionist.

**"Good afternoon." **I said cheerfully.

**"Good afternoon, ma'am." **he said opening the door for me.

**"Do you know the nearest Starbucks from here? I didn't have my breakfast and I'm hungry." **I asked lost.

**"Yes, it's very near, you will walk down this street, then you will turn left and you will find it right in front of you." **he said directing me.

**"Okay, thank you." **l said.

**"Have a nice day." **he called after me.

I went to Starbucks, I ordered cappuccino and donut. then, I walked around for a while until I found an Apple store. They told me I have to back up the data I have on the phone and take an appointment to replace the screen or maybe take a new phone home, if they saw that I deserve the one time replacement. I got back to the hotel at 2, with 3 hours to spend. I decided to check my social networks account, it's been awhile since I logged in them.

I scrolled through my Facebook account, and it was the usual stuff, this got married, that had a new job. and I found some friends congratulating me for Adam engagement and asking the classic question _" when is it going to be you the one that is getting engaged? " _I signed out after I wrote _"soon" _to answer the question.

I called my mom and I called my eldest brother to tell him about the latest news in the new company.

**"Okay, I will send the details in email."** I said to my brother.

**"Okay, take care of yourself, we trust you with this new business."** he said.

**"I'll try my best to not disappoint you."**

**"We are sure that you won't, I have to go now; I have a meeting." **he said quickly.

**"Okay, tell your wife and the kids that I say hi."**

**"Will do, bye."**

**"Bye" **I hung up my phone and I looked at my watch to find it 4:30.

**"Why am I always late? ugh."** I said searching for what I'm going to wear.

**Darren:-**

I arrived in the hotel, I was early half an hour. I glanced at the reception desk, searching for that jackass receptionist. I got let him know that she wasn't single. I know that we're not a couple right now, but we will be. how am I going to know if it was him or not?

**"Hello, I want to ask about a guest if she is in her room or not." **I asked the receptionist.

**"What's her name?" **he asked.

**"(M/N)" **I answered.

**"Yes, she is. She just came two hours ago." **he said without checking anything.

"_**I knew it."**_ I said to myself, there was no way that he just know it unless he was keeping an eye on her.

"**Can you call her room and tell her that I arrived?"** I asked politely.

"**Sure sir."** he called her room.

**"Mr..."** he said and looked at me.

"**Darren." **I informed him.

**"Mr. Darren has arrived."** I took the phone from him.

"**Hey, Babe. I tried to call you but your number was busy. When will come down? We don't want to be late for our date."** I said to confused princess.

"**What date, Darren?"** she said confused.

**"I miss you too."** l kissed the phone, **"bye, baby girl."** I gave the receptionist the phone back.

**"Sorry, she takes a lot of time to get ready."** I said apologizing for snatch the phone.

**"Aren't all the girls act this way?"** he said. it was him, I could sense it.

after a while, Princess came down. she was having this simple chic going on. She was wearing a Grey sweater and white jeans and floral white headscarf with some light makeup on.

**"You're look breathtakingly beautiful."** I said as a matter of fact.

"**Thank you"** she said with her shy smile which drove me crazy so I dared to link her arm with me. She looked at me with a mix of confusion and surprise.

"**Are you still mad at me, my sweetheart?"** I said looking fondly at her with a voice that was loud enough to the receptionist to hear, **"I'm sorry."** and I did the thing that I longed to do for long time. I kissed her cheek.

**"I promise you that I won't do it again." **I said lovingly, but she didn't reply me or look at me, her face was blank and white.

**"the surprise that I have for you will change your mind. c'mon baby girl."** she was walking like dead person. I looked behind me to find the receptionist was looking at us.

we step outside the hotel, I opened the door for princess, she went inside silently.

**"Princess, Princess." **I called her but she didn't reply but she blinked two times and the color come back to her face.

**"Princess, what's wro..." **I started to say and BAM, she slapped me hard that my ear was popping.

**"What the f*ck?" **


	5. Start all over

**hello, guys **

**i know that i keep apologizing for being late, but trust me it's out of my hand. i hope you keep reading and enjoying this story**

**and i'm sorry to say that i won't update for some time because my finals are in few days but i promise you that i'll update as soon as i finish my exams **

**thank you all **

**xoxoxox**

* * *

><p><strong>Darren:-<strong>

**"Can we act in front of them like nothing happened?" **I said when we arrived at my home.

**"I'll only do it for your mother." **she said with gritted teeth,** "but you better avoid talking with me, because I don't know how long it would take me before I snap at you."** she said with anger. She wasn't looking at me.

**"It's hard to avoid someone like you." **I tried to joke with her to ease the situation.

**"Darren, do I look like I'm joking?"** she said finally looking at me and if a look would kill, I'd be dead by now.

**"You look scary when you get mad, I'll do what you want but don't kill me."** I raised my hands in surrender, but she looked away.

_"Tough crowd"_ I said to myself and I opened the door, **"mom, I'm home."** I announced.

**"Is princess with you?" **my mom said from the kitchen.

**"I told you that I'm coming, I'm a girl of word." **I looked at princess; she had the most genuine smile on her face while she was talking. She was a lot different from that scary girl who was talking with me outside.

**"Welcome, honey. We are really happy to have you today." **my mom said hugging her, she was taking aback but then she hugged my mom back.

**"I'm honored that you invited me." **princess said bowing a little bit.

**"Hey, it was my idea." **Chuck said cheerfully and I smiled at him, he was respecting my decision and me.

**"I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we met." **Chuck said to princess.

**"It's okay; I understand where you come from. You were just taking care of your young brother. My brothers do that all the time." **she said smiling sweetly.

**"Yeah, her brothers were also against us." **I said.

**"Against our friendship." **she corrected me quickly.

**"Was it because he's a foreign?"** Chuck asked.

**"Let her sit down first, then ask her all that you want." **my mom said to Chuck, **"Darren, take her to the living room, your dad is there." **my mom said to me, then she turned to princess, **"I'll join you in a minute, but I just need to check on the dinner." **my mom said.

**"Okay, mama Criss. But don't be late, I don't want to be the only girl with two handsome men." **princess said pouting.

**"Just two? You didn't count my dad." **Chuck said.

**"Actually, I did." **she said amused.

**"Then you didn't count me."** Chuck said with a pout.

**"No, I counted you too." **she chuckled; she was lively like she used to be.

**"What about me?"** I said with puppy face. She looked at me.

**"I saw better."** she said with a cheeky smile. She was joking with me and wasn't ignoring me anymore. Maybe she forgave me.

**"Burn" **Chuck shouted and my mom giggled,** "let's go to the living room, I'm sure that dad will like you." **Chuck said and he walked in front of us.

I put my hand behind her back to show her the way, but not touching her.

**"So you saw better, huh?"** I whispered amused.

**"Sorry, was I talking to you? All of this is acting, seeing that this is your work, you aren't making a good job recognizing It." **she whispered sarcastically, then she caught up with Chuck. They started talking to each other, but I couldn't listen because I was thinking of a plan to get her forgiveness.

**Me:-**

I couldn't believe that Darren thought that I would forgive him this easily. He didn't respect my religion or me. I was stupid to think that he could understand.

Everyone was right; we are not suitable for each other.

**"So, Darren told us that you can sing."** Chuck said snapping me out of my thoughts.

**"Oh my god, he keeps telling everyone that. I like to sing but he thinks of me as a singer." **I said frankly.

**"I know that my brother like to exaggerate but not when it comes to singing." **he pointed out.

**"I'm really not that good." **I said shyly.

**"Well, we will be the judges of this." **he said amused.

**"We?" **I asked confused.

**"As in me, mom and dad. We are used to have like a jam session after the family dinner." **he explained.

**"We were used to do the same when I was a little girl in the weekends." **I said with nostalgic smile.

**"So you sing." **Chuck said amused that you admit it.

**"Only with my brother Adam." **I admitted.

**"But Darren told me that you had sung with him before in his little gig."** Chuck said and my mind drafted to what happened to my dad.

**"It was a night full of wrong decisions."** I said staring at nothing; my eyes were full of unshed tears.

_Just a small town girl living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere. _

My phone rang, and I know who was calling. It was Sarah.

**"Sorry" **I said, trying to cancel the call carefully not to cut my finger.

**"Living with a chattered screen, can be dangerous."** Darren's dad said. We were in the living room. I took step further and shook hands with him.

**"Indeed, it is. It's nice to see you again, Mr. Criss." **I chuckled.

**"You can call me Charles."** Mr. Criss said.

**"I know that this a friendly gesture from you, but let's say that from where I came, it's not polite to call someone older than me with his or her first name."** I said smiling shyly, **"I know that I should stick with the culture of the country I am in, but it would make me uncomfortable." **I was feeling embarrassed.

**"No need to be embarrassed about it, and you were right, Darren. She looks cute when she does."** Mr. Criss said turning both of us to deep shade of pink.

**"Why don't you call me baba Criss? Like what you did with Cerina." **Mr. Criss said and I bite my lips to prevent the tears from falling.

**"I think Mr. Charles will be fine, dad." **Darren interfered and I looked at him somewhat thankfully, he saved me from that situation.

**"So dad, this little miss can sing, but she doesn't want to sing to us." **Chuck said.

**"Maybe she thinks that we aren't that class to sing to us." **Mr. Charles said.

**"Oh no, it's not like that. I'm just not used to sing in front of people." **I shook my head, that wasn't what I meant at all.

**"Lair" **Darren shouted, **"You performed in your school and college." **I glared at him; he seems to forget about what we agreed on when we stepped in this house.

**"Fine, but first I brought something to you and I forgot it in your car. So can you go get it for me?" **I remembered what I left in his car.

**"You got me something?"** he said happily and I nodded,** "what is it? How I didn't notice it when I picked you up?"** he was talking fast like an excited kid.

**"Whoa, slow down."** I said giggling, **"You didn't see it because your mind was somewhere else. So go get it, you will find it in the back seat."**

**"Okay, I'll be right back." **he rushed out of the door.

**Darren:-**

I opened the back seat door, and I found a cylindrical black box. I got back to the living room and now my mom was there.

**"This one?" **I asked princess, she nodded, I flop it one more time then I gave it to her, **"What is it?"** she took the box from me and started to open it.

**"Remember when we had a tour of the old Egypt. And you saw that man who was playing with something that looked like a drum and you liked its sound." **

**"Yes, and you told me that it called Tabla."**

**"And here it is. I had it with me since you were in Cairo. I had bought it as a goodbye gift when it was the time for you to go back to your country, but since we didn't get the chance for a proper goodbye, I thought it would be good to bring it to you the first time I visit your house."** she said smiling warmly offering me to take the Tabla.

**"Thank you, this really nice of you." **I was feeling thrilled about what she did because I know that I hurt her but she still treating me like I was her friend. I tried to play on it, but I felt like I was just making noise.

**"Maybe I should have taught you how to play it first." **princess said giggling.

**"You know how to play it?" **Chuck asked curiously.

**"I know the basics but I'm not professional."**

**"Then play something." **I said giving her the tabla.

She rested the tabla on her left thigh and started to move her right hand in circles on the surface of the tabla then she hit it with her left hand, which made a bang sound. then her right hand moved to the corner of the surface and hit it with her fingers making different sounds and like that she started a strangely good melody.

**"Wow that was amazing; you have to teach me that as well."** Chuck said hyperactive after she was done playing, **"You know Darren, you can use this instrument in one of your new songs."** Chuck said.

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can sing what we want_

Princess's phone rang again but she canceled the call.

**"Sorry, I should have put it on silent." **she said impressed.

**"You seriously need to get this screen fixed."** Chuck said.

**"Today I went to Apple store to know what I should do and they told me that I have to back up the data on my phone and stuff." **she said.

**"That's good; you might get a new one."** Chuck said.

**"Yeah, but the problem is that I don't have time to do so. I still have meetings to do."** she sighed.

**"Being a businesswoman is tiring, right?" **I said and she looked at me.

**"Yes, I didn't expected that seeing my brothers handle it very easy."** she looked back at them.

**"I'm curious about how you are now working in business but you were majored in Chinese language." **my dad said.

**"Darren really told you a lot about me."** she said sarcastically,** "Yes, I majored in Chinese and minored in Italian, this was my choice but my family had another plan for me. So, after a lot of arguments, it was decided that I will choose what I want to study but after graduation I will take business diploma." **she explained.

**"So you play many instruments, speak many languages and you have a diploma in business. Tell me how old are you again?"** Chuck said impressed.

**"Twenty four" **she said giggling shyly, **"I'm just a girl who like to learn many things, nothing fancy."** she shrugged. Princess phone buzzed and while she was checking it out, her finger got a cut.

**"Aw" **she screamed in pain, her blood was dripping. I hurried to her side.

**"Are you okay?"** I asked her concerned.

**"Yes, I'm. It stings, I just need to wrap it up."** she said pained.

**"I'm going to get you a bandage." **mom said.

**"Thank you, I'm okay, Darren. Really, I am."** she said smiling.

**"Here you go honey." **mom said. I took the bandage from my mom to wrap it on her finger, but she pulled it away from me and took the bandage.

**"I know how to do it myself, don't think that the gift meant something, I have already bought it to you, before it all happens." **she whispered harshly. I stood up with an idea to get her forgiveness.

**Me:-**

**"Back to our subject, what you can't do yet?" **Chuck asked.

**"I can't cook a respectable meal, which from where I came is a BIG deal." **I said chuckling.

**"I guess it's a big deal in everywhere." **Chuck said.

**"Speaking of which, I guess the dinner is ready."** mama Criss announced,** "I hope that you will like what I cooked for you, it's a Filipino dish."** she continued. I smiled at her hesitated; I didn't tell her that I have things I cannot eat.

**"Don't worry honey, I know that you're Muslim, so I cooked a traditional Filipino dish that Maranao, the Muslims ethnic, famous for." **she said with warm smile.

**"Thank you, that's so thoughtful from you."** I said feeling thrilled.

**"Girl, you're too polite. c'mon let's eat." **mama Criss said shaking her head and chuckling, she stood up and the rest followed suit.

**"Mom, where's Darren?" **Chuck asked, I looked around and I didn't see him either.

**"Maybe he got an important phone call, he will come join us later." **mama Criss said smiling to me.

Was he upset from what happened when I pulled my wounded finger away from him? I didn't mean for it to be this harsh on him, I just wanted to show him that there are boundaries between us and he cannot cross the line again.

**"(Y/N), why don't you eat? Don't you like the food." **mama Criss said and I smiled at her.

**"Sorry, I was thinking."** I said a little embarrassed because I wasn't paying attention to the food that were in front of me. I took a full fork and it was delicious.

**"Does this thinking relate to someone who isn't here, you know, a dork kind of boy with a curly hair?"** Chuck asked smirking. I almost chocked with my food, how did he know? Was I that obvious?

**"I don't know what you talking about, I was thinking about tomorrow's meeting." **I said trying to sound honest.

**"Okay, I will pretend that this is the truth."** he said amused.

**"I'm not a liar." **pointing the knife at him,** "sorry" **I mumbled an apology.

**"it's okay, I won't tell him."** he shrugged, **"by the way, you holding the knife in the wrong hand." **he said amused thinking that I got too nervous about what he said so I messed up the etiquette.

**"No, it's not. That's the way we eat, we have to eat with my right hand so our etiquette is different."** I explained but he looked confused, **"it's a religious thing." **

**"Oh sorry, I didn't know."** he said apologetically.

**"Never mind, I'm used to this type of questions. Working with foreigners made me expect the weirdest questions." **I said having a bite of that delicious dish.

**"Really, like what? Tell us more about it."** Mr. Charles said.

**"there were once a tourist and I were talking about different subjects and he was surprised that I had point of view not so different from him, then he asked me **_**' you're smart and open minded, why are you wearing that stupid Vail?'**_** I have to say that this was the first time someone say something about my Vail. People who weren't comfortable with me, they would ask the company to change their tour guide. But he didn't and he kept talking to me normally that I didn't suspect him." **

**"So what did you say to him?" **Chuck asked intriguing.

**"I explained to him that wearing a Vail have nothing to do with my brain. That this is something I did not because I was forced to do, but because I'm convinced with my religious beliefs." **While I was talking, I saw Darren stepping into the room,** "like when my religion says, that women and girls cannot be touched by anyone that is foreign from her, then I have to respect my religion and respect my decision to be a Muslim." **I said looking at Darren who were looking away.

**"And it always good to see people that respect me enough to not cross their boundaries with me, not because they think the same as me but because they want me in their life as I am."** I said still looking at him feeling sad because he was not that person I thought he were, I looked down at my dish.

**"Darren, where were you?" **Chuck said. I looked up to see what he was going to say.

**"I needed to get something done." **he said avoiding eye contact with me.

**"C'mon daisy, have a dinner with us." **mama Criss said smiling at her son and I had to bite my lip to not laugh at his nickname.

He took a seat and started to dig into his dish. I observed in the way he eats and how it reflected the way, he lives. He was eating big bites without good chewing, a fast food eater habit, the voices of fork movements while he was eating, was like a non-noticeable beat.

My phone buzzed once again, Sarah was starting to get on my nerves. But what if there were something important. I excused myself and walked out for some privacy.

**"What?" **I said to Sarah annoyed.

**"Hi to you too"** she said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes,** "what took you so long to pick up your phone?"** Sarah asked.

**"I was busy." **I said,** "What happened? Is there something wrong with my mom? Any of my cousins has something?"** I said worried because she and Adam were calling me at the same time.

**"Everyone is okay. Calm down." **Sarah said chuckling.

**"Then what do you want?"** I said.

**"I wanted to check up on you, because since you went to the states, we haven't talked like before." **she said in a sad tone.

**"I'm sorry, but you know that I'm busy adopting the life here." **I said sadly.

**"Can I know what you are busy with? It's Sunday." **she asked intrigued.

**"I'm having dinner with someone."** I said.

**"She is at my house, Sarah." **Darren came from behind me and snatched the phone from me, **"how are you doing? Congratulations on your marriage, sorry it's a little late." **he said looking at me amused.

**"Oh, you are pregnant. You don't waste your time." **he said raising his eyebrows surprised, **"I'm sure that Chris will be happy to know that you will name your baby after him."** he said chuckling.

**"So sweet Sarah, can princess call you in another time? We were in the middle of family night." **he said sweetly, and I knew that Sarah were swooning, she wouldn't say no to him when he was talking like that.

**"Oh thank you. Okay I'll tell her. Bye"** he hung up the phone and looked at me graining.

**"Who do you think you are? How dare you snatching the phone from me? Every time I almost forgive you, you come up with something that makes me furious."** I said angrily, I wanted him to know that he cannot get my forgiveness that easily.

**"I don't care, all that I want is to have a nice night with my family and you." **he said then he turned his back to me, **"C'mon, they are waiting for us." **I was impressed, for the first time he left me speechless. I was still mad at him but I could not help myself smiling.

**"Oh, I'm sorry for making you think that I don't respect you or your religion. I just don't know that I'm not supposed to act like that."** he said facing me.

**"Then you should ask. If you had told me about what you wanted to do back at the hotel, I would have been able to act on it with you without crossing the line. You really hurt me deeply." **I said looking at him hurt.

**"I wasn't thinking right, all that I thought of was how to make him stop creeping you out."** he said looking down.

**"Do you know how many times you used that excuse? You use it every time we have a fight. Sorry Darren, but I can't be a friend with someone who doesn't use his mind because I do every time I open my mouth." **I said quietly then I passed him and went back to the dinner table.

**"Mr. Charles, mama Criss and Chuck, I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you for this wonderful evening, but I gotta go. Excuse me."** I took my bag and I walked to the door.

**Darren:- **

I was taking a back by her words then I heard the slam of the door, I ran out of the house and started calling after her but she kept walking. I got into my car and drove to where she was.

**"Princess, please hear me out. I'm sorry."** I said walking beside her but she didn't even stop.

**"Princess, you can't walk alone this late and you don't know the way to the hotel." **I was trying hard to get her to get in the car, **"I still have your phone." **I raised the phone and it made her stop and look my way.

"**Fine, but I don't want to hear anything from you." **she said getting inside the car.

**"We really need to talk." **I said.

**"What is there to talk about, Darren? Ever since we got to know each other, we are constantly fighting. I don't know about you, but I just feel like the world trying to tell us that our friendship is not working. Anyway, it was good to meet you, I'll never forget the good times we had together." **she said and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

**"Are you serious? Is it that easy for you to give us up? You are not just a girl who I got to meet, you are someone special to me and I wouldn't give up on you that easily. I know that we had our fights, but that is what every two friends go through, we live across the world for god sake and we had managed to find common things to get us together."** I said honestly looking at her, seeing that she was feeling touched by my words. **"could you give us a second chance to prove you wrong, that we belong together if not as lovers then as friends."** she was now looking at me, her eyes were teary.

**"I think I can do that, but on one condition." **she said after awhile.

**"What is it?" **I asked feeling relived.

**"You would consult me first before doing anything that revolve me, promise me that."** she said with small smile on her face.

**"I can't promise you that, because I bought that for you without consulting you." **I pulled a flower bouquet and gave it to her; she was surprised and confused, **"I bought it when you were having dinner, that's why I didn't join you earlier." **

"**wow Darren, this is so beautiful, it has been awhile since a guy bought me flowers." **she said with a shy smile, her eyes were sparkling.

**"Not only that, I got you a new iPhone instead of this broken one." **I gave to her, but she did not take it.

**"I can't accept that, I'm good with the flowers, I don't want something else." **she said shaking her head no.

**"You can't walk around with a broken iPhone; you saw what it did to you." I** said pointing to her finger.

**"You know that I could buy a new one for myself, right? It's not that expensive." **she said smuggling.

**"I know that you darn rich, but I didn't buy it because you can't afford it, I bought it so you can remember me every time you use it."** I said sweetly.

**"Okay, I'll take it."** she took it with smile.

**"So are friends now." ** I said hopefully.

**"We have never been otherwise." **


	6. Begin Again

**hello friends**

**i'm back with new chapter :) i wrote this chapter while taking finals. i still have 3 more exams but i'm on election break yaaay **

**so i thought to update the story**

**i hope you like this new chapter until i finish my exams and post regularly **

**don't forget to review. until next time **

***PS: princess outfit in this chapter will be available on polyvore and on my tumblr and on my twitter account***

**Love xo **

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>

**"****Buon giorno****, ****bella**** donna." **Darren said cheerful on the phone.

**"Too much cheerfulness for this early morning."** I said grouchy. It was 4 am and the sun hasn't raised up yet.

**"I have an early day on set, so I thought that we might have breakfast together, if it's okay with you." **he said nervous.

**"Of course, it's okay. We didn't see each other for like a week."** I said cheerfully, we were busy all the week and we didn't get a chance to hang out together.

**"We were face timing that must be counted for something." **he said chuckling. We used to face time every night before we hit the sack.

"**No, it doesn't. Call me an old fashioned all that you want but I don't like the Internet conversations. I would like to hit your arm, if you went all sarcastic on me. To give you high five whenever we agree on something.**" I said honestly, I like the real communication not the virtual one.

**" I won't dare to call you old fashioned and I want to give you the biggest high five now, because I couldn't agree more with you."** his voice brought a sweet sensation to my stomach, I ignored the feeling that I have had it lately whenever I was with him.

**"So will you come to get me or we will meet up in some place?" **I said getting up from my hotel bed.

"**We can meet up in Starbucks." **he said.

**"Okay, give me thirty minutes and I will be there."** I hung up the phone and started getting ready for the day.

My relationship with Darren has become stronger; he was getting closer to the best friend degree in my life. He was helping me with my job, making me meet his manger to understand how publicity work, talking to me about the music industry in the US and how it had developed across the years. All in all, I was happy; he was making me happy.

**"Good morning, Stefano."** I greeted the new receptionist. Apparently, someone complained about the creepy guy and he was fired and I have a big doubt that Darren was behind this, but of course, he always denies it when I ask him.

**"Good morning, miss."** Stefano said smiling politely,** "you know that you are the only one that calling me Stefano except my grandma." **Stefano (his actual name is Stephen) said with a chuckle. He was an American guy with Italian roots; he was in his early thirties.

**"Well, I like Stefano more than Stephen, how's your wife and your lovely daughter?" **I saw his family once when his little girl was here on a daddy & daughter's day, she was so sweet.

**"She asked me about you the other day, she wanted me to give you this." **he gave me a drawing of her and me. The painting was childish but it meant a lot to me.

**"Oh wow, this is beautiful. Thank you, Stefano. It means a lot to me; people here are not friendly when it comes to my appearance."** I said thrilled with sadness in the end. People were harassing me because of my hijab.

**"Ignore the haters, they don't know you and how good you are." **Stefano said.

"**It's hard to ignore them when they live in the same hotel with you." **I said with bitter chuckle. An islamophobic was living here and let's say that I avoid running into him.

**"I wish I could do something about that." **Stefano said sadly.

"**You are doing something, you showed me that there are people who accept the difference and see beyond the Vail." **I smiled to him, **"Thanks for the drawing." **I put the drawing in my bag.

"**Have a nice day." **he said smiling.

"**You too " **I said to him and went on my way to Starbucks, it was a walk to go and When I ended up there, I saw Darren's car across the street and some paparazzi as well. I spotted Darren even in his disguise, which were only sunglasses, and beanie and I noticed that we were matching the white buttoning up shirt, the black jacket even the beige pants.

**"****Zaosheng**** hao, yingjun." **I greeted him, taking off my sunglasses.

**"What?"** he said confused.

**"That's 'good morning, handsome' in Chinese."** I said smiling; his face took a shade of pink.

**"Aha, bragging much?"** he raised an eyebrow.

**"You are the one who woke me up in Italian, I was doing the same."** I shrugged.

**"But hey, we both know that language."** he exclaimed as a child.

**"It's not my fault that you don't know Chinese. Ni gen Xiao hai zi yi yang."** I said amused.

**"Stop insulting me." **he narrowed his eyes.

**"Acting like a kid isn't an insult." **I laughed at his shocked face.

**"I'll get back at you." **he pointed his finger at me threateningly.

**"Can we do it after breakfast? I'm hungry." **I said taking the seat and put it next to him. I looked at the table and I saw that he already ordered for himself, **"this is a betrayal."** I said pointing to the food and the drink.

**"It's not my fault that you came late." **he said amused then he took a sip of his drink and stick out his tongue at me.

**"Do this again and I'll bite your tongue off."** I said threateningly, he looked at me raising his eyebrows.

**"That's wild that I might do it again for you to bite It."** he winked and I could feel the heat of my face.

**"Shut up or I'll shut you up myself." **I hit him on his head with one of my working files that I had.

**"By doing what? There's only one way to do so."** he made kissing noise then he began to laugh when he saw my red face.

**"You're such a perv." **I stood up and took my purse.

**"Hey, I was kidding."** he attempted to stop me.

**"I know. I wasn't leaving, I'm going to order my breakfast, that's all." **you shrugged.

"**you scared me for a second; I thought you were mad." **he sighed.

**"Good thing that you didn't stick it again, because then I'd have to stick to my words."** I whispered in his ears, then I looked at his face, and I could see his eyes from the sunglasses, he was looking at my lips. The sound of my heartbeat was deafening, but I was able to hear the voice in my head that was telling me that this was wrong.

**"I should really get that breakfast."** I backed away and went to order. Damn my flirty mouth, here it goes again, I flirt with the guy without even noticing. That's why I limited my time whenever I'm around guys, people wouldn't understand that this was a part of my character.

**"Princess, your phone is buzzing."** Darren came behind me while I was waiting for my order. I took the phone and saw that my brother was the one calling.

**"Hi" **

**"Hi, where are you?" **my brother greeted me with his typical way, out of my four brothers; he wasn't good with expressing his feelings by words. I still wonder how he got married.

**"I'm at Starbucks. How's mom and the rest of you?"**

**"We all are good, how is the work going?" **

**"It's all going as we planned to; next week will be my first meeting as the manager of the company." **

**"About that, I made a new logo to your company, it needs a final touch, but I'll send it to you when I finish it." **

"**Really, that would be amazing. You know that I love your paintings and designs. I need one of your painting to put it in my new office."** I was talking in Arabic, which led to some stares from the few people that were there. My order was ready and before I reached out to take it, Darren did. I smiled at this sweet signature.

**"Wouldn't you come back to pack up when you find a house?" **he asked and I could hear the sound of the keyboard in the background.

**"First I need to finish the paper work and the opening party, but maybe I'll start house hunting next month."** I took a sip of my cappuccino. Darren on the other hand, was playing with his phone, which made me feel guilty because he was here to talk to me and I was talking to someone else.

"**Pick a house that is big enough to fit all of us when we come to visit." **

**"Sure thing, I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Don't forget to send me the logo." **

**"Okay, take a good care of yourself, bye." **

"**Bye" **I hung up the phone and looked up to see Darren doing faces while playing.

**"You're such a dork."** I giggled, and he looked up from his phone smiling.

**"Are you talking to me?"** he asked scrunching his face.

**"Of course, dorky." **I said chuckling.

**"Good to know that you still aware of my existence." **he looked back to his phone.

"**I'm sorry but this was an important phone call." **

"**No need to be sorry, Ms. busy. But you know what? I am busy too. And here I am sitting with you while you're talking to some dude." **he said frustrated. I took a deep breath.

**"Darren, firstly, take off this sunglass because I feel like I'm talking to a TV screen."** I took his sunglasses off, he looked around, **"no need to hide, the papas are already outside."** he sighed and looked away.

"**So this is all because I was talking to some dude, right?"** he didn't answer, so I continued,** "For your information, this dude is my brother. And before you go and tell me that, you didn't see him before. I'm telling you that you only saw two of my brothers and heard the third one but the one that I was talking to him on the phone is my fourth brother."**

**"I'm sorry that I reacted that way, I don't have the right to." **he mumbled looking down.

"**Darren, are you sure that you are over me? That me being a friend with you is not hurting you. Because I wouldn't forgive myself, if I made go through pain because of me."** I said honestly. Before he answered my phone buzzed, I looked down and I saw that my brother had sent his new logo design.

**"Ya Allah, this is so beautiful. Darren, look."** I was amazed by my brother's design. It was a camel wearing hip-hop clothes and earphone. It was funny and cool.

"**That's a cool camel."** Darren said when he saw the design.

**"My brother did it himself."** I said proudly.

"**yeah, it's amazing and it delivers a message." **he said smiling at the phone, **"is that you?"** he asked chuckling.

**"What?" **I asked confused.

**"That cute baby in the background of the chat. You used to have chubby cheeks, and crazy curly hair." **he said looking at the photo with admire.

"**Give me that phone; I still have my chubby cheeks."** I told him embarrassed, I was a chubby baby until I was six then I became this skinny girl.

**"But not as chubby as this photo."** he said taking one last look at the photo.

"**That because I grew up, this photo is from my two years old birthday party." **I snatched the phone from him.

**"What about the hair?" **he asked while I was texting my brother to tell him that I liked the new design.

**"I think I'll compete with Rapunzel for the title of the longest hair." **I answered absentmindedly, **"Wait, why you are asking about my hair?" **I smoothed my hijab.

**"I was just curious." **he shrugged. I wanted to say something but I chose to drop it. We ate our perspective breakfast chatting about random things and telling childhood story. I was telling him about that time when I forgot my lines in the school play and had to make something up.

**"I was supposed to give Adam, who was my friend at the play, a pep talk to encourage him. Therefore, I said **_**'Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling thru. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true**_**." **

**"Wait, that is from a song.**" I nodded, **"a dream is a wish your heart makes from Cinderella."** he exclaimed quickly so his hand bumped into my drink making it flip and spoiled it all over my jeans.

**"Sh*t, I'm really a dork." **

"**You think so."** I said sarcastically.

**"I'm really sorry." **he took the napkin off the table attempting to clean up the stain on my jeans, so I stopped him.

**"I can take it from here." **I took the napkin, **"thank God that it wasn't hot or I don't know how I would react." **I said brushing off the cappuccino from my jeans, but there was a visible stain.

**"You can't walk around with this." **Darren said when I tossed the napkin on the table.

**"Really, I thought it would be okay to go to the meeting with it, and if they asked me about it I will just tell them **_**'oh, it's nothing, my clumsy friend just spilt my drink on me'**_**." **I said sarcastically,** "you owe me a cappuccino."** I said seriously.

**"I told you that I was sorry, no need for the sarcasm."** he rolled his eyes.

**"I live on sarcasm."** I looked at my watch and I just have time to go back to the hotel and change before my meeting.

"**We got to go back to the hotel; I have an important meeting with my lawyer."** I said getting up from my seat, Darren nodded and put on his sunglasses and we walked outside.

**"Wait, we are matching." **he said surprised.

"**yeah, I freaked out when I noticed."** we kept walking.

**"It's weird but I like it, do you think that it means something?" **he walked closer to whisper the last part. I stopped in my track and thought about a reply that didn't include us being soul mates.

**"Great minds think alike?"** I said questioning.

"**yeah, I thought that too."** he said and I felt disappointment in his voice, he kept walking but I didn't move.

"**What now?" **he said turning back to me.

"**Do you doubt my great mind?" **I said in accusing tone, with my hands on my hips, he mumbled and before he could answer, I spoke again, **"bitch please I'm a manger to the one of the biggest music company, with business diploma and I can speak Chinese."** I said pulling a diva altitude.

**" and may I add that you did all that by age of 24 and that you're the most beautiful, funny, humble girl I have ever seen." **he said with his warm voice and his breathtaking smile that made my heart go wee.

"**yes, you may."** you said smiling like an idiot.

"**then I have to bow down for your greatness."** he said in a wicked British accent bowing.

"**No need I'm down on earth person, you can treat me like I'm your friend." **I held his shoulder to straight him up. He took my hand and kissed it.

**"Okay, my friend, we have to go now or we both will be late."** he said still holding my hand. I heard the cameras flash. I pulled out my hand from his.

"**Yeah, we better hurry up."** I said looking away. We walked in silence until we got to the hotel.

"**I'll wait for you here and then I'll drive you to the place where you have the meeting." **Darren said when we were at the lobby.

"**Thank you, but my driver will pick me up, plus we can't go back to your car with me in different clothes. That will get people thinking when they see the pictures that the paparazzi took." **

**"I'm sorry about that."** he said apologetically.

"**It's not your fault, and I got to get used to it. But I didn't want anyone to know about me until I become the official owner of the new company."** we walked to the receptionist desk.

"**Welcome back, Ms. (M/N)." **Stefano said.

"**Oh, hi. Did I get any phone calls while I was out?" **I asked him.

"**no, ma'am."** he said.

"**Okay, thank you."** I turned to Darren and told him that I wouldn't be late.

**Darren:-**

**"I won't be late."** she said.

"**Take your time."** I patted her shoulder and smiled at her. I watched her walking to the elevator thinking about these few hours that we spent together and that it really made my day.

**"You must be Mr. Darren, right?" **the receptionist said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"**Yes, I am."** I turned to him.

"**She talks about you a lot."** he said smiling. Princess was talking about me to him? **"Good things of course."** he added.

"**Thank you, Stephen." **I read his nametag. **"We are developing a good friendship." **

**"But from the looks of things, it doesn't seem like it's only friendship involved."** he said with enigmatic smile that made me uncomfortable.

**"Sorry, that's something private and I'd prefer not to discuss it with you."** I said feeling very uncomfortable.

"**Oh, I didn't mean to interfere into your life, I just wanted to tell you to take care of her. She really needs a support from loved one right now." **he seemed to know something about princess that I didn't know.

**"Yeah, I know. It's a new country and a new work, and she seems to adopt just fine."** I shrugged.

"**well, that wasn't what I meant."** he said nervously.

"**Then what did you mean?"** I asked intrigued.

"**I'm afraid that it's not my place to tell you that."** he said nervously, and then he looked behind me. I followed his gaze and I saw a big white guy, his arms with full of different tattoos and I guess his whole body was the same. He was wearing a washed out jeans and a torn shirt. He was running out of the hotel.

"**Is that guy living in the hotel?"** I asked Stephen and he nodded.

**"He seems like he is out of a fight."** Stephen said.

**"Who dares to fight with such a guy? He is scary."** I said frankly. My phone started to ring in my pocket, I pulled it out thinking that it might be the set.

"**hey, princess."** I said confused, why she was calling.

**"Help"**


	7. Not While I'm Around

**hello everyone,**

**i finished my exams and officially on my summer vacation which means that i'll update more in sha'allah **

**this chapter is just a filler so it's a short one **

**hope you enjoy it xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Darren:-<strong>

**"PRINCESS! PRINCESS" **I screamed through the phone but she didn't reply.

**"What is the number of her room?"** I asked Stephen who was looking worried.

**"240, fourth floor."** he said, **"what happened?"** he asked after me but I was already in the elevator. A million thoughts came across my head and I truly wished that none of them would be true.

the elevator stopped at the fourth floor, I stepped out and started searching for her room like crazy until I saw an opened door, I looked at the number of the room next to it '241'.

I ran into the room, I found her laying on the ground motionless, and there was blood all over her right side.

**"Princess, answer me. Baby, please wake up."** I crouched next to her. She was still breathing but her breath was weak.

**"This can't be good."** I dialed 911 from my phone.

"**Hello, my friend got attacked at Hollywood hotel." **I said trying to control my voice.

**"Is the attacker still there?" **the man asked.

**"I don't know if he's still in the hotel or not. We are in the hotel room number 242, fourth floor. Please be quick, she's bleeding and her breath is weak." **I hung up and looked back at princess.

"**Be strong baby girl, you can't leave me now, not before I prove to you that I truly love you. I know you said you don't love me back but I know that you would love me eventually. Don't leave now, you still have so much to achieve, you still have your company and your family. Fight the need to slip away from this life, fight for a little more, the help is on the way." **I kept whispering encouraging words to her hoping that she was able to hear me, I didn't know what to do. The paramedics came and the police to investigate about the attack. The paramedics took her to the ambulance. Before we made it to the ambulance, I saw a police officer talking to Stephen, I was sure that the man knew something, maybe he was behind the attack or maybe not for me everyone was questionable. I got into the ambulance with her and held her hand all the way to the hospital.

When we arrived, everything went on so quick. They took her to the ER and I was left alone with my thoughts.

**"Excuse me sir, are you related to the patient?"** a nurse came to me.

**"She is my girlfriend."** I lied because if I didn't say so, they might not give me any information about her,** "how is she now?"** I asked.

**"She is in the ER, that's all I know." **she said apologetically, I nodded in understanding.

**"Does she have any relatives that we should call?" **the nurse asked.

"**No, she doesn't have. She is a foreigner. I'm all that she have here." **I said looking down. Should I call Adam? No, I shouldn't, I know that princess wouldn't want him to know.

**"Okay, we need some information about her."** the nurse said, I nodded and followed her to the reception desk.

While I was there, my phone kept ringing in my pocket. I was three hours late to the set so I guessed that it was Ryan the one who calling.

"**Hello." **

**"Darren, where are you? And why you don't answer your phone?"** he was nearly screaming in the phone.

**"Sorry, I won't be able to come today."** I said apologetically.

"**Are you kidding? You know that our schedule is tight and it was hard to bring the old cast again. Darren, what is wrong with you? This is Hollywood, time is money." **

"**Yeah, I know all that, but something urgent happened so I can no longer come." **

"**If you aren't in the hospital fighting death, then it's not urgent enough."**

"**Actually, I am in the hospital."** I released a bitter chuckle, **"but it's not me the one who fight death, my friend is." **

**"I'm sorry for bitching. What did happen?" **his tone softened.

"**She was attacked, when we were together this morning." **

"**What? How did it happened? How is she now?"** Ryan swerved me with questions.

"**I don't how did it happened, I was waiting for her in the lobby when the attacker went to her hotel room. I found her on the ground unconscious after she called me for help, I took her to the hospital and the rest is history, she's still in ER and no one is telling me anything."** I said frustrated and worried.

**"Okay, we will shoot scenes that you aren't in, but" **he stopped **"if you had a chance to come. Please do it, you know that Dianna is busy and it would be hard to reschedule her scenes." **I rolled my eyes because I totally saw it coming.

"**I can't promise you anything." **

"**I know, I hope your friend be fine." **

"**Thank you."**

"**Bye"**

"**Bye"**

I got back to the waiting room, praying for princess to be okay but her motionless figure kept popping up in my head. After another hour, finally a doctor came out of the operation room. He was in his fifties and he looked tired

"**Hey, doctor. How is she?" **I stopped him from walking away.

"**Are you family to her?" **he asked.

**"I'm her boyfriend."** I continued with the lie, but it felt right.

**"She lost a lot of blood because of the deep cut in her right arm; the sharp object had hit a blood-vessel, a cut in her bottom lip and her head, bruises in her face and stomach. She don't have any broken bones but her left leg is fractured, we are a little worried about her head, but first we need her to wake up."** the doctor explained her condition. If I could find whoever done this to her, I wouldn't leave a good bone in him.

**"Can I see her?"** I asked.

"**Yeah, sure. She is in the room 26, she would be unconscious because of the operation, but hopefully she will wake up from 10 to 15 minutes. Then we will have to do some tests to see if everything is fine." **

"**Thank you doctor."** I went to her room and I found a nurse was there.

"**Is she awake yet?"** I asked her.

**" no, but she would be soon."** she said smiling, what the doctor said earlier made me worry more, what if there were something seriously wrong with her.

"**Don't worry your head so much, she will be okay. She looks like a warrior that wouldn't give up so easily."** the nurse said with a reassuring smile and she looked towards princess.

I followed her gaze to still unconscious princess in hospital gown with her head bandaged, she had bruises on her cheeks and her nose and her lips were chapped. I couldn't help but release a tear but I wiped it quickly.

"**She definitely a warrior." **I said to the nurse, still looking at princess but when I didn't hear or feel any movement from the nurse, I looked behind me and saw that she left the room.

The room was quite except the sound of her heart rate monitor and her steady breath, I sit on the chair next to the bed, and I held her hand and gave it a squeeze.

**"Baby, would you wake up for me?"** I waited for a reply or a reaction but I got nothing.

**"I wish that I had been there with you, I wish you hadn't had to face all of this on your own. I feel like every time that you needed someone I wasn't there. I weren't able to be there for you when you lost your dad because we were across the world. But this"** my voice cracked, **"I was down the stairs and still you got hurt. I wanted to take care of you like you took care of me when I was in your country."** I moved to sit on the bed to be close to her.

**"But I promise you that from now on"** I took her hand and place it on my heart, **"as long as my heart is beating, I won't let anyone hurt you." **I looked at her and her eye released a tear, still closed, then she took my hand that was holding hers on my heart and placed it on her cheek. I tried to take me hand out of her hold to adjust it, but she seemed so peaceful and in ease. Her eyes slowly opened and released some unshed tears.

"**Baba" **


	8. I'm still here

**hello,**

**here i am getting back to say i'm sorry for lateness. **

**but seriously guys i don't know what happened with this chapter, every time i start writing in it, i get called to do something. **

**although that i finally wrote it, i need to tell you sorry that i want update for a month because Ramadan is starting tomorrow and it's time to get spiritual.**

**i hope you will like the new chapter, til next time **

**love you all XOXO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Why are you crying? What happened?" <strong>__the man said to his little daughter who was sitting on the couch crying._

"_**One of the boys in the football team slapped me." **__the girl said with a trembling voice. _

"_**And why he did that? Did you provoke him?" **_

"_**He slapped me because the coach chose me to play instead of him. Dad, am I a freak because I'm playing football with the boys?" **_

"_**No sweetie, you're not a freak, you're just different."**_

_**"Is being different is something bad?"**__ she asked out of curiosity. _

"_**No, being different is something good; it's how the world go on. If we were all the same, the life would be meaningless." **__she wiped her tears away and sat silent for a while. _

_**"I think I'm going to quit football, if my teammates can't accept my difference then we won't be a good team." **__she said thoughtful. _

"_**As you like, but don't change yourself because people didn't like who you really are." **_

"_**Don't worry about me, the boy who slapped me has learned his lesson." **__she said grinning. _

"_**Should I expect a letter from your school?" **__her dad said with a smile that matched hers. _

_**"Nope, I left the crime scene clean; the boy won't tell about me." **_

_**" that's my girl." **__he took the girl hand and placed it on his heart, "__**as long as my heart is beating, I won't let anyone hurt you." **__the girl took her dad's hand and placed it on the cheek that was slapped._

**Me:-**

I opened my eyes and saw him, even with my blurred vision and heavy eyelids. He was here next to me, I heard his heartbeats, and he was here to protect me.

"**Baba"** I managed to say, my lips were dry and my throat sores.

"**Princess, you're awake**." wait that doesn't sound like my dad.

"**It's me, Darren."** I blinked to clear my vision. This indeed wasn't my father. This was Darren, but what Darren doing here? Moreover, where is my father?

**"Where am I?"** I tried to get up but the pain in my head stopped me, **"what happened?"** Darren stopped me from putting my hand on my head.

**"Your head is bandaged."** he explained, **"you're in the hospital, what is the last thing you remember?"** he asked.

**"You were waiting for me down at the lobby, while I change my clothes." **I said remembering what happened, **"when I entered my room, that guy was following me, he took a hold on my arm and twisted it behind my back forcing me to enter the room. He started insulting me and my religion, telling me that I'm a terrorist and that I killed his friends."** I said between tears, it was horrible to remember that, **"then when I attacked him back, he stabbed me with a pocket Knife."** I was sobbing.

"**Hey, calm down. You just came out of a surgery."** Darren said with a worried voice.

**"How did that man know that you would be at the hotel? I mean you are usually out by that time."** he asked after a while.

**"I don't know."** I lied; I didn't want to tell Darren that the man was following me, I didn't want to worry him more about me.

**"Wait, don't you have to be in the set right now?"** I asked.

**"I couldn't leave you here all by yourself, I'm not an a*shole to go and leave you unconscious in a place you don't know." **He said sweetly.

"**Well, I'm awake now so you can go to work." **I couldn't let him be here while he should be at work.

"**Are you trying to get rid of me?"** he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"**Oh no, I don't mean that. It just..."** I panicked, but he cut me off.

"**I know that this is not your intention and you're just worried about me getting in trouble for missing the shooting today. Don't worry, I already called Ryan and he was okay with that, so I won't go anywhere." **He said smiling. I smiled widely but I winced from the pain of my lips and cheeks, that man really hit me badly.

**"I see that you are awake now."** the nurse said cheerfully, **"I told you."** she said to Darren.

**"And you were right."** he said grinning.

"**I'm always right, honey."** she said with a wink. Was she flirting with him? How rude.

"**Do you know when the doctor will come to check on her?"** Darren said concerned.

"**I'll go and tell him that she is awake now."** the nurse said checking the IV tubes that was inserted into my arm.

"**Thank you."** Darren said appreciatively.

**"It's my job, dear."** she said with another wink then she left.

"**Oh my god, she is so rude. Did you see how she ignored me as if I was invisible? Like hello, I'm the patient here."** I said suddenly angry.

**"Princess, calm down. We still doesn't know how severe your condition is."** Darren said calming me down, **"and she didn't talk to you because as you said, you're the patient and you aren't supposed to speak that much."** Darren completed.

**"Why are you defending her? She is wrong, at least she should have asked me if I feel pained or if I'm dizzy or something." **I said still mad.

"**Well, you're right."** He said thoughtful.

"**I'm always right, honey."** I said mimicking the nurse, which made Darren laugh hard.

"**c'mon, she was nice."** Darren said chuckling.

"**If you like her that much, go set with her."** I said a little annoyed.

"**No, I like you more."** Darren said amused, **"and I guess if you knew what she told me when I was worried sick about you, you'll change your mind."**

"**What this winker said about me?"** I asked intrigued.

"**She said that you're a warrior and that you would fight to come back to life."** He said holding my hand and looking into my eyes.

"**She really said that?"** I was thrilled.

"**Yes"** Darren beamed.

"**that's really nice, I can't believe that a stranger saw that in me, but really I'm not." **

**"well, it's not only her opinion because I see it in you too. you're a warrior and I'm so proud of you." **

**"so you say that I'm a warrior."** he nodded, **" and I'm a princess, does that make me like Merida from brave?" **he looked at me amused.

**"I'd go with Mulan since you know Kung fu and Chinese." **

**" but Mulan wasn't a princess." **I pointed out.

**" well, if you want to be Merida, it's okay. But Mulan is a kicka*s." **

**"of course she is but if I'm Merida, I'd turn you into a bear and call you darebear." **

**" too late, people call me that already." **

**" really? Why?" **

**"I don't know, maybe because I give bear hugs."**

**"I like bear hugs, but you're so tiny. I highly doubt that explanation." **

**" stop pointing out my height every now and then, it hurts."** he looked at me like a kicked puppy and I couldn't help myself but to laugh.

**Darren:-**

she laughed although she winced after that, but she laughed and in my heart I felt it, she'd be okay.

after a while, the doctor came and explained to princess her medical condition, then took her for a few medical tests and when she came back, she looked tired.

"**Are you okay?"** I asked her.

"**Yeah, I am. But I think that the painkillers' effect is fading." **

"**Wait, I'll call the nurse." **i clicked on the buzzer. after a minute, the nurse came smiling like always.

**"What's the matter?"** the nurse said.

**"I feel pain all over my body."** princess said grimacing.

**"Don't worry; I'll go grab some for you. Do you need anything else? Because the drugs will knock you out." **

**" no, thank you." **princess said with cracked smile, the nurse left and princess turned to me, **"do you have my phone or it's still in the hotel?"** she asked.

**"I have it here with me. Why do you want it?" **

**"What do you think I want it? Maybe to break my high score on candy crash."** she said sarcastically, **"of course I want to make a phone call." **

"**Will you call Adam and tell him about what happened?" **

**" no, I don't need my whole family to come here to make sure that I'm okay and who knows maybe they will see that I'm not qualified enough to run the business here, they would cancel the whole deal."** she said worried then she released a pained sigh, **"what is taking the nurseso long to get the drug? Look Darren, whatever happens, don't tell Adam anything, okay? And don't answer any phone calls from anyone."** i nodded.

"**and for the phone?"** i questioned.

"**Oh, I need you to call Nadia, my assistant, and tell her to reschedule my appointments for this week to after the launching party." **

**"And if she asked why?"** i asked.

"**You can tell her." **

"**anything else that you want me to tell her?" **

**"Apparently, I'll get signed off tomorrow so I need her to buy me a new outfit to walk out of the hospital in it. She knows my style and my sizes so it won't be a problem."** she said looking like a real businesswoman.

**"Why are you looking at me like that?"** she asked.

**"Nothing. You're just look amazing."** the door was opened before she argue with me.

**"I have your drugs here with me."** the nurse announced, **"could you excuse us, this girl needs to get ready for bed."** the nurse said to me.

"**Oh, sure. Princess, I'll be outside if you needed anything."** I gave her hand a squeeze.

"**oh no, you will go to the set."** she ordered.

**"But..." **

"**no buts, you will go and thank Ryan for me."** she said.

**"Okay, as you say."** I gave in, left her to get needed sleep, and went to the set.

**"Finally showed up."** Ryan said when he saw me doing my hair and make up.

**"Yeah, my friend is asleep so I came."** I said still annoyed with him.

**"Well, thank you Darren. I know that maybe you think that I'm a horrible person." **

"**You don't have to thank me actually because I wasn't going to show up but my friend talked me into it. And I don't think that you're horrible." **

"**Well, give me the name of the hospital to send her a thank you basket."** Ryan said.

"**No need, she'll be out tomorrow and she is thanking you that you let me be with her that time." **

"**you're welcome, Darren."** Ryan said jokingly and left.

"**f*ck you Ryan." **I called after him.

next day, morning I went to the hospital and when I entered the room, I found a young lady sitting with princess. she was giving me her back so all I could see was her red hair and her red heels.

**"I'm telling you that if you didn't claim that body, I'll totally go for it. The guy is Sex on stick."** the lady said. I raised an eyebrow.

**"I feel like that I'm going to regret that I let you know him."** princess said giggling.

**"Don't worry; I won't press him against the wall if I saw him. But you gotta admit that he is hot." **

"**Nadia, he's my friend." **so this young lady was Nadia, I had already called her last night but I was tired so maybe that would be why I couldn't recognize her voice.

"**And?"** Nadia asked.

"**God, you're just like Sarah, remind me to introduce you to her. You would be friends in no time. And yes he's hot, happy?"** princess said in surrender chuckling. who is this hot friend that they talk about? this was it, I didn't want to hear about that guy.

**"Good morning, ladies."** I said lively pretending that I just entered the room.

**"Good morning, dare."** princess said smiling brightly. Nadia turned her head to look at me.

"**Hey, you brought flowers. How nice it is."** Nadia exclaimed.

**"Yeah, this for princess."** I said and Nadia looked at me confused.

"**Who?"** she looked between me and princess for answer.

"**That's me, Nadia."** princess said.

"**You didn't tell me that you were on nicknames base."** Nadia yelled-whispered but I could hear her.

**"You and I are on the same base and we are friends, so stop It."** princess yelled-whispered too, **"you really have to, I saw the basket that Ryan sent It."** princess said to me smiling.

**"Really, I thought he was joking about it, and even if I knew, I would still bring you the flowers. So how are you today?"** I asked.

"**Well, the doctor said that I'd be out today." **She said excited.

"**Oh, that's great news." **I said matching her excitement.

"**but I have to go back to the hotel to pack up my things and go search for another hotel to stay in."** princess said sighing. I was already have something planned.

**"Didn't you say that you will buy a place here?"** Nadia said.

**"I will but I can't go house hunting while I'm walking in scratches."** princess pointed out and Nadia nodded.

"**Don't worry about it, I'll go with you to the hotel and this time I won't leave your side."** I said.

**"Aw"** Nadia said, she were watching us like she were watching a movie.

"**well, that is Nadia for you, but she's really good assistant."** princess said.

After Nadia had helped princess to get ready to go, I took her with my car to the place where she'd live in.

**"Wait, I know that street. Darren, why are we in your neighborhood?"** princess questioned.

"**Because you're going to live with me." **


	9. The Colors Of Love

**hello fan-fiction lovers,**

**it really seems that i gotta be ill to write a chapter; i'm starting to think that the pills that i take are the reasons.**

**anyway, here is the new chapter.**

**p.s: the first song is "monster" by imagine dragons**

**the second song is "the colors of love" by unknown singer. you can find the song on my tumblr which is linked in my bio on the site.**

**enjoy the chapter and till next time **

**love ya XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:-<strong>

**"Wait, I know that street. Darren, why are we in your neighborhood?"** I questioned.

"**Because you're going to live with me." **Darren said blankly, as If it was a normal thing to say.

"**Who is going to live with who?" **I asked confused with a mix of…. Anger. He stopped the car and looked at me.

"**You are going to live with me." **I raised an eyebrow,** "what?" **he said innocently.

"**Are you sure that It was me the one who got kicked in her head, because for me It seems that It was you. Are you Insane?"** I said furiously.

"**Hey, calm down."** He was so calm that made my blood boiled.

"**Do not tell me to calm the f*ck down when you are making decisions for me. Decisions that are not acceptable."** He was looking at me astonished from my reaction.

"**I'm not making decisions for you." **He denied.

"**Then what? I don't remember that I told you that I want to live with you. God, we were just got back to be friends again. We didn't even last a month." **I was furious; I didn't like someone to make decisions for me. That was why I had many disagreements with my brothers in the past.

"**Hey, listen. I'm protecting you here. You can't live on your own after what happened. Maybe if you weren't alone, it would have never happened." **He said looking at me.

"**It's not like that it will happen again, it was a onetime thing." **I said stating the obvious.

**"He's still out there, and he was stalking you." **I shook my head in denial.

**"Don't lie to me, I knew from the police that he was following you everywhere and he was waiting for you to be alone to attack you and you knew too, but you didn't say anything about it." **HIs tone rose a little bit.

**"Darren, I didn't want to worry anyone about me, I thought it wasn't going to be something serious." **I explained to him.

**"And that's why I want you to live with me. Because you wouldn't be an easy target for him, if he stroke again. Hotels are not safe anymore." **He said concerned.

**"Then I'll buy my own house to live In. you know that I can do so. It isn't a problem for me." **I said blankly.

"**And how you are going to do that when you are full of wounds and bruises not to mention the crutches?" **he asked.

"**It's not my first time to be in crutches. I will handle my own business." **I said stubbornly.

"**God. You're a stubborn." **He said looking out the window and clutching the steering wheel.

"**I'm not stubborn; you are the one who is Obtrusive. I don't want to live with you. It's not right." **I wasn't going to back down even If I appreciated what he was doing.

"**What the difference between living in a hotel and living with me? You'd still be in your own room with your own key." **

**"You are the differences."** It came out harshly and he looked at me with hurt, **"I didn't mean it that way."** I said but still he was looking away.

**"Darren" **I softened my voice and he looked at me but when I was going to speak, he cut me.

**"Princess, I want to take care of you. Please let me do so."** he said sincerely. I didn't know what to say so I didn't reply.

**"Fine, you left me with one last card to play."** he said smiling to himself. I looked at him dumbfounded as he took his phone probably texting someone.

A moment later, I saw the door of his house opened and Mama Criss was there.

**"I hate you."** he chuckled and opened the car's window.

"**HI sweetie, how are you now?" **Mama Criss said.

**"Some bruises and crutches, thank god nothing is major." **I shrugged.

"**I wanted to come to visit you, but Darren told me that you will be released today and will come to live with us until you get better." **She said kindly. _"How could I say no to that?" _I thought.

"**Well... I don't want to be a bother or something."** I tried to refuse politely.

"**Of course not, I'd be more than happy to have you here since Darren Is always at work and Charles got back to San Francesco so I stay at home most of the time alone."** Mama Criss said and I couldn't see no anymore.

**"Mom, could you help princess out of the car while I get her baggage?" **It looked like Darren had noticed that I was defeated.

"**Of course, c'mon. I prepared the guest room for you, so how about you go rest for a little while I finish the dinner." **Mama Criss said while she was helping me climb the stairs.

**"I hope you like your new room." **Mama Criss said opening the door of the guest room. The room was simple, the walls were white and the bed was covered in white sheets with purple cushions.

**"I like It. thank you for having me here. Don't tell Darren that I said this but I was actually worried about that criminal could find me again." **I said admitting the truth.

"**Don't worry; you'll be safe here with us."** Mama Criss said reassuringly.

**"Could someone help me out here?" **Darren said panting on the stairs. He was carrying my two big luggage and he looked like he might pass out in any moment.

"**C'mon, they aren't that heavy."** I said jokingly. He glared at me,** "okay, they're heavy but you shouldn't have carried them both in the same time."** I shrugged.

**"Sorry son, I'm an old lady." **Mama Criss joked,** "I'll go finish up the dinner." **Mama Criss passed Darren and patted his head. He shook his head and lifted the luggage one by one into the room.

**"Wait, how do you even have my luggage? My things weren't packed up in the hotel."** I asked puzzled.

**"Nadia packed them up for you and she made sure that there's nothing missing." **I was surprised.

"**So Nadia knew about your plan." **he nodded,** "and she didn't tell me, that girl is going to pay for it." **I said half joking, half-serious.

**"It was her Idea actually but hey, I was the one who told her not to tell you anything." **He said afraid that I might fire her or something.

**"Dinner is ready." **Mama Criss announced from downstairs.

After the delicious dinner that Mama Criss made, she helped me to get ready for the bed. I hated that I couldn't dress myself but she was so nice.

"**Tomorrow we will unpack all of your things."** Mama Criss said while zipping my hoodie.

**"No need, I won't be here for long." **I said looking through my medicine trying to recall which medicine I should take.

"**Well, I'm the one who will decide how long you would stay." **Mama Criss said with cheeky smile.

**"Why do I have feeling that it won't be short stay?"** I said giggling.

**"Because it won't. Good night sweetie."** she said with kind smile on her face. Now I know from where Darren got his charming smile.

"**Good night" **I said smiling. I took my pills which most of them were painkillers.

**"Where's my IPhone?"** I searched the drawer where I left my personal belongings but it was In vain. I heard a knock on the door.

**"Who's knocking?"** I asked.

"**It's me, Darren." **Darren said. I reached out for my hijab to put it on my head.

"**C'mon In." **I said after my hair was covered.

"**I thought you would need this."** Darren said holding my IPhone. He had changed his clothes and was wearing a blue shirt and gray pajama pants. He was wearing also his glasses.

**"Oh yes." **I made grabby hands since I couldn't get out of the bed easily.

"**Here you go."** he came closer and gave me the phone.

**"Oh my god, It must have been a nightmare having this phone with you." **I said as soon as I found thirty missed calls and fifty text messages. I didn't know that I was popular.

**"Nah, I liked some of the music you have as ringtones, you know It would have been easier If you just didn't set up a password to everything." **he chuckled sitting on the couch that was In front of the bed.

"**I'm really sorry about that; I'm very protective when it comes to my devices." **I said with guilt.

"**It was okay**." he said standing up,** "I guess I should go and leave you to sleep. Good night."** he said smiling.

**"But I don't want to sleep." **I pouted. He raised an eyebrow.

"**I'm sick of sleeping, those couple days I did nothing but sleep." **I whined like a little girl.

"**So what do you want to do Instead of sleeping?"** he wiggled his eyebrows.

"**Can we keep talking until I fall asleep?" **I asked feeling embarrassed, **"this is my first night here and I don't cope quickly with changes." **

**"I like this Idea."** he gave me a full teeth smile and got back to his place on the couch.

He started telling me about how was his day on the set then I dozed off.

**Darren:-**

I felt a nudge on my arm. Someone was shaking me. I was still feeling sleepy and tired.

"**Darren wake up."** I heard my mom voice.

**"Lemme sleep, I'm tired."** I said nuzzling my head into the pillow but I didn't feel the comfort of my bed.

"**then get off the couch and go sleep in your room."** what was she talking about? I opened my eyes and Indeed It wasn't my room.

"**Where am I?"** I asked with husky voice.

"**You're in princess's room." **

"**oh yeah, I felt asleep while we were talking."** I looked over at princess but I didn't find her on the bed.

"**What time Is It?"** I asked my mom.

"**It's 5:30."** my mom said making up the bed.

"**Where's princess?"** I asked mom.

"**She's in the music room. I got to tell you that girl has a nice voice and she's really good in playing the piano."** my mom said before she left the room.

I got up and went down to the music room to check up on princess. She was sitting on the stool giving me her back. She was still in her black sport pants and her dark green oversized hoodie.

_**Ever since I could remember,**_

_**Everything Inside of me,**_

_**Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)**_

_**I was never one for pretenders,**_

_**Everything I tried to be,**_

_**Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)**_

_**If I told you what I am,**_

_**Would you turn your back on me?**_

_**And If I seem dangerous,**_

_**Would you be scared?**_

_**I get the feeling just because**_

_**Everything I touch isn't dark enough**_

_**Is this problem lies in me**_

_**I'm only a girl with a candle to guide me,**_

_**I'm taking a stand to escape what you made me.**_

_**A monster, a monster,**_

_**I've turned into a monster,**_

_**A monster, a monster,**_

_**And the hate keeps getting stronger.**_

_**Can I clear my conscience?**_

_**If I'm different from the rest,**_

_**Do I have to run and hide? (Oh oh oh oh)**_

_**I never said that I want this,**_

_**This burden came to me,**_

_**And It's made its home Inside (oh oh oh oh)**_

_**If I told you what I am,**_

_**Would you turn your back on me?**_

_**And If I seem dangerous,**_

_**Would you be scared?**_

_**I get the feeling just because,**_

_**Everything I touch isn't dark enough**_

_**Is this problem lies in me**_

_**I'm only a girl with a candle to guide me,**_

_**I'm taking a stand to escape what you made me.**_

_**A monster, a monster,**_

_**I've turned into a monster,**_

_**A monster, a monster,**_

_**And the hate keeps getting stronger.**_

_**I'm only a girl with a candle to guide me,**_

_**I'm taking a stand to escape what you made me.**_

_**A monster, a monster,**_

_**I've turned into a monster,**_

_**A monster, a monster,**_

_**And the hate keeps getting stronger.**_

I clapped feeling thrilled with her voice, but apparently, she didn't feel that I was in the room because she did a little jump in surprise.

**"You scared me. How long have you been here?"** she asked when she turned to face me. Her face was ragged and her eyes were red. I knew that she was crying and she had every right to do so.

**"Long enough to listen to you singing the song from the very beginning. By the way, I liked what you did to the song. You gave it a makeover making it your own. And your voice just needs a little practice and you would be a great singer." **

**"Thank you but I don't think that singing fits me." **She said playing a few keys.

"**And what about songwriting? What you did to this song Indicate something." **

"**Did Adam told you about the colors of love?" **

"**No, what Is It?" **

"**It's a song that I wrote with Adam when we were in high school." **

**"I want to hear It. Could you please play it for me?" **I said standing In front of the piano.

"**Now?" **

"**Yes" **

"**I don't know If I remember It or not." **

"**Trying won't hurt anybody." **

"**Okay"**

_**Are you sick and tired of working hard day and night?**_

_**Do you like to look at the world in shades of black and white? **_

_**Your life can still be everything that you were dreaming of. **_

_**Just take a look around you and see all the colors of love. **_

_**You wake up every morning and go through the same old grind. **_

_**You don't know how the light at the window could be so unkind. **_

_**If blue is the color that you choose when the road is rough, **_

_**You know you really need to believe in the colors of love.**_

_**The colors of love**_

_**Are as beautiful as a rainbow. **_

_**The colors of love**_

_**Shine on everyone in the world.**_

_**Are negative thoughts and emotions painful to express?**_

_**They're just tiny drops in the ocean of happiness.**_

_**And these are the feelings you must learn to rise above. **_

_**Your whole life is a picture you paint with the colors of love. **_

_**The colors of love**_

_**Are as beautiful as a rainbow. **_

_**The colors of love**_

_**Shine on everyone in the world.**_

**"Wow princess, you're really talented. The song is great and it has an important message to deliver. You should give It to someone to sing If you don't want to do It yourself."** while she was singing, she had this nostalgic look.

"**maybe I could give it to any of my company singers."** she said smiling shyly, she looked down at the piano keys.

"**Thank you Darren." **

"**Don't thank me. The song is really awesome." **

"**No, not that. I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. I really feel safe when I'm with you." **


	10. Dreamgirls

**hello guys,**

**so i disappeared for like a month and her i am with a new chapter which isn't that big but i really had a writer block beside being sick.**

**i hope you enjoy this chapter. looking forward for your reviews and suggestions, feel free to contact me if you have an idea or if you want a specific thing to happen and i'll try my best to include it in the story.**

**till next time XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Darren:-<strong>

I opened the door to my house happily knowing that I'd see princess with her lovely smile that it'd make all my tiredness fade away.

"**Hi mom, where's princess?" **I asked my mom who was sitting in the living room watching the TV.

**"She didn't get out from her room the entire day. She only came to the kitchen to take some water and then she locked herself." **my mom said and I was worried; the other day we had gone to hospital to remove the splint from her left leg. She was happy that she'd no longer use the crutches.

**"I tried to get her to come down but she refused politely saying that she has a lot of work to do and I didn't want to push her to leave the room." **my mom continued.

"**I'll go check on her."** I went up to her bedroom only to find Nadia getting out of it. She looked like she was on the edge of crying.

"**What is the problem?"** I asked out of curiosity.

"**She doesn't want to talk to me except for work only." **Nadia said sadly, **"I was glad that I finally found a job where my boss wasn't a jerk and with one action I blow it up." **her shoulders were pointing downward.

"**Hey don't cry. It'll pass." **

"**You don't get it. She didn't even like yelled at me to tell me that what I did was wrong and that I shouldn't have interfered in her personal life. no, she's talking to me in a polite way but only about work and when she smiles, she only smiles for something related to work but not because we're friends." **she said frustrated.

"**The professional treatment. Yeah, I know it; the last time she did that, I was trapped in a pyramid." **I said chuckling. Nadia looked at me confused.

**"Princess didn't tell you about how we met?"** I asked and she shacked her head.

"**Nor about how she got that nickname." **she said amused, I smiled.

"**Well, it's a secret between us."** I said whispering.

"**Then tell me how I could get back to be her friend again." **

"**Well, it took me a fake death speech and a lot of sweat."** I smiled at the memory.

"**Well, that wasn't helpful. I'm not you to be forgiven with some sweet talk and hottie sweat."** she chuckled.

"**Don't worry, she is just giving you a lesson and she'd get back to be friends with you when you learn It."** she looked at me hesitated.

**"If it's going to make you feel better, I'll talk to her."** I said before knocking on the door but Nadia stopped my hand.

"**Don't talk to her today, even though she was giving me the poker face but it was shown on her face that something was wrong." **

"**Maybe it was just a part of the treatment." **

"**No, she nearly kicked me out because she had an important phone call." **

"**Is there something wrong with the work?" **i asked curiously.

**"Nothing major especially that she was concentrating on her phone the whole time, texting with someone and it seems that this someone had told her something that made her angry." **she said and intently I knew why princess was giving her long punishment, because Nadia can't keep a secret which is dangerous when it comes to work. Princess must have known that Nadia does that with good intentions, however, she needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut.

**"Well, I'll go change then check up on her."** she nodded.

"**But don't forget to talk to her about me. Just let her know that I'll never do that again."** she said sincerely.

**"Will do."** she went down the stairs and I went to my room to get a quick shower before talking to princess.

Once I was in my black sweatpants and Michigan hoodie, I went to princess's room. I knocked on the door but she didn't answer.

"**Hey princess. I came to check up on you."** she still didn't answer.

"**I was worried when my mom told me that you didn't leave your room today. I just wanted to know if you are okay."** I said concerned.

"**Why aren't you answering me? Are you okay?" **I was now worried, I didn't have any idea about what was going on with her. A moment later, I heard sounds and she opened the door. I looked at her; her eyes were red and blotchy. She was wearing a long loose Moroccan black garment and a black headscarf.

"**Sorry, I was praying." **she said looking down trying to wipe her tears.

**"It's okay. Why were you crying?"** I asked.

"**Nothing. I just had a moment of spirituality while praying." **she was blinking out the tears.

"**Is that so?"** I narrowed my eyes. She raised an eyebrow out of surprise.

"**What do you mean? Don't speak about things you don't know." **she asked defensively.

**"I didn't mean that. I do not doubt your prayer, because I don't know nothing about it and I'm totally respecting your beliefs. But I doubt that this was the reason for your crying." **I said explaining my point.

"**So what do you think was the reason?" **

"**Well, you don't want to tell me; and that hurting me, princess. It hurts when I see that you don't trust me enough to tell what's bothering you." **I said honestly looking at her, her gaze softened.

"**Darren, I trust you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have lived here in your house. So don't say that again." **she said honestly.

**"Then why don't you tell me what made you cry?" **I asked.

**"Because those are my problems not yours. You have enough on your plate." **she said.

**"So whenever I have a problem, I won't come to tell you because you have enough on your plate too; and after a while, we'll grow apart from each other. Is that what you want our friendship to be?" **I said feeling sad.

**"No, of course not." **she said quickly.

"**Then tell me why you locked yourself in your room." **

**Me:-**

"**Well, you know that the launching party is coming and I still don't have a place for the after party. All the places that Nadia suggested are bars and I won't go to places like that, not holding a party there." **I started to open up and tell him about what was bothering me to show him that I trust him.

"**Oh, don't worry about it. I could figure something out for the party but I don't see what the problem in that to make you cry." **he crossed his arms looking at me pointedly.

**"It's one of the reasons. The second thing is that none of my brothers are free to attend the party, they're already busy with work and its problems; which means that my mom and sister won't come either." **I was feeling vulnerable; I knew that it was out of their hands however, I still felt like I was nothing to them.

**"I know that it's a big day for you and you needed the support of your family but I'm sure that they trust you enough to do things on your own. Moreover, Adam is going to be here. Things will be fine." **he said giving me an encouraging smile, but I couldn't smile back since he mentioned Adam's name.

"**Nothing will be fine because Adam won't come." **I said looking down fighting back the tears.

"**What?" **Darren said surprised.

**"I was texting him to ask him when he will come to enroll it in my schedule, he texted me back telling me that he won't be able to make it. So I called him to know why, and he said that he had promised his fiancée that he will take her to Rome to spend all of February there for valentine."** I couldn't believe it, all I asked for was a day, one day to have the support of the loved ones after what I have been through. I was now crying. Darren stood there not knowing what to do.

**"I'm afraid, dare. I'm afraid that I will blow it up, I'm afraid that I'll disappoint my family and I'm afraid to ruin my first business, my dad last deal that he had done it for me to find myself in something that relates to him which is business. I'm afraid I'm going to fail him."** I said between tears, Darren put his finger under my chin to raise my head to meet his eyes.

"**Princess, you can do it. I don't know how to explain it but you have it in your blood; you cannot blow it up. I see it whenever you have a meeting with Nadia or some sort of conference over the phone. You love this job and you're passionate about it. If Adam and your family aren't here to see that and be proud of you, you have friends who will be here." **he said maintaining the eye contact with me.

**"Sarah is pregnant and she can't get on a plane to be here, so who are those friends?"** I said making air quotes on friends.

"**Me" **he said softly, **"and of course my mom and Nadia too." **he continued smiling at me.

**"Thank you, dare." **he rolled his eyes, **"I know that you're tired of this sentence but I want you to know that every time I say it, I really mean it." **

"**I know that why you don't have to say it. Now, c'mon end this pity party and let's go order pizza and have a movie night." **he said happily making me giggle.

"**Okay, let me change into something comfortable and I'll meet you downstairs."** I closed the door, went to my dresser to pick up a black sweatpants and moron hoodie, and kept the black headscarf on.

Darren was talking on the phone, apparently ordering the food. He gestured to me to pickup the movie that we are going to watch.

**"I want a medium sized cheese lovers pizza and large sized meat lovers. Yes, thank you." **Darren ended up the call and turned to face me.

**"You know my pizza order?"** I said jokingly.

"**Of course, I do. Wait, that sounds familiar."** he said confused and I burst into laughter.

**"Because that was the question Kurt asked to Blaine in season two silly love songs, you know the valentine episode, the gap attack."** I was laughing at his amused face.

"**You are such a Gleek." **he shook his head in amusement.

**"But you wouldn't love me any other way."** I shrugged.

"**And who said that I love you?"** he raised an eyebrow. I knew he was playing along but for some reason, it hurt. I pushed off the thought quickly and completed the act.

"**You don't." **I gasped putting my hand over my heart,** "after all that I did for you. I sacrificed so much for our love to live and now you're telling me that what we had wasn't real and that's not how you feel."** I collapsed on the couch and faked death.

**"Spectacular performance."** Darren said in his best British accent clapping. I got up to do the theater bow.

"**So drama queen, which movie did you choose for our movie night?" **Darren said sitting on the end of the couch.

**"Dreamgirls" **I announced happily.

"**Good choice." **he said as I pressed the play button.

We watched the movie in silence except for some comments here and there, some singing along and eating our pizzas.

"**OMG, I love this part."** I said when Effie white was auditioning to work in that musical bar. "I'm changing" started playing and I couldn't help myself but to cry my eyes out.

"**This was so beautiful; 'I'm changing' gets me every time I listen to it. I'd die to listen to it live." **I said after the movie ended. I was a mess.

**"Well, I know a way to watch it live." **Darren said smirking.

**"Don't tell me to YouTube it; it's not the same."** I said taking a sip of my coke.

**"Well, tomorrow we are going to shoot the performance of this particular song and I know someone who might get you to the set to watch it."** Darren said and I went to the kitchen quickly to spit out the coke before it's sophisticated me.

**"Are you serious?"** I said coughing the coke. Darren got up and got me a bottle of water.

"**Yes" **he handed me the bottle, **"drink it easily. Geez princess, I didn't think that you meant the dying part literally."** he said chuckling.

**"You're taking me to the glee set to watch a glee performance made by the glee cast." **I said trying to take in what was happening.

**"I think you're feeling gleeful."** he said giggling, then I did something out of my mind; I hugged him... tight.

"**Oh sh!t, sorry I'm just so excited."** I broke the hug once I realized what I did. Darren was looking at me astonished then he smiled.

"**Don't apologize, you can hug me anytime you want." **he smirked.

"**Don't be an a*s. it was a mistake, don't ruin the moment."** I said frowning, I was mad at myself for it. It wasn't right and the fact that I enjoyed it scared me.

"**I was kidding. Back to what we're talking about, I need you to wake up at six and put on some nice clothes and be ready before seven to go to work with me."** I was now picking up the empty piazza boxes and the coke cups.

"**Are you sure it would be okay if I came?"**

"**Yeah, sure." **

"**What about Mr. Ryan Murphy? Wouldn't he object it?" **

"**No, actually he wanted to meet with you, you know, to apologize for making me leave you when you were at the hospital." **

"**He doesn't have to. I should be the one who apologize for messing up your schedule." **I said feeling guilty.

**"Nothing was messed up, okay?" **he said standing in front of me. I opened my mouth to argue but he put his finger on my lips shushing me.

"**If you have something to say, say it to Ryan tomorrow. Okay?" **he said and I nodded, not trusting my words in that moment. He winked at me and chuckled then he went up to his room.

"**Good night, princess." **he said before he went out of sight.

"**Good night, dare." **it sounded more of a whisper. Something was wrong with me and that something was Darren.


	11. I still get jealous

**hi, guys **

**long time no see, right? that was a crazy semester, i didn't know being a senior was going to be this tiring. the good thing is i have only one semester left then i'll be free to be unemployed :D**

**anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter that i spent three months to write**

**and don't forget to check my new fanfic "love cannot be forgotten"**

**see you next time **

**love ya XOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>Me:-<strong>

"**Hi early bird, you're up early more than usual."** Darren's mom said when I entered the kitchen to drink water. I was always waking up early but today was special.

"**Yeah, I couldn't sleep."** I was smiling like a crazy person.

"**I get from your expression that you didn't because you're excited about something." **Mama Criss said chopping some carrots.

"**Darren is taking me with him to the set." **I said bouncing on the floor.

"**I'm sure you'll have fun; they're a punch of talented and funny people."** Mama Criss said smiling. I noticed that there were many things on the kitchen table.

"**Do we have a party today?"** I said but then I realized what I said, **"I mean do Darren have a party? Sorry." **I mumbled embarrassed.

"**It's okay sweetie; actually I'm glad that you consider yourself a part of the family and you are."** Mama Criss said making me blush more.

"**Thank you. You're too kind like the sun in a cold day."** I said honestly.

"**That is poetic." **Mama Criss chuckled.

"**But I mean it. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here. You took care of me just like my mom. It's good to have a second mother in a foreign country. " **

"**And you're the daughter that I had never had, which make me sad that I'm going to leave you." **Mama Criss said sadly.

"**Leave?" **I asked confused.

"**To home in san Fran, I missed my home and my husband. But don't worry honey, I'll get back before you notice." **Mama Criss said batting me on the shoulder.

"**It's okay; I guess I should start looking for a place to live. I can't be a burden to Darren and you anymore."** I said looking down. I was feeling guilty about staying at Darren's and forcing his mom to stay with me.

"**You're not a burden to anyone; on the contrary, we're happy to have you especially Darren. Didn't you notice that he no longer spend time outside the house?" **

"**Is that a good thing? I mean, shouldn't he be hanging out with his friends, doing interviews, attending events and that kind of stuff?" **

"**He still do all that, but recently he has made a time to be at home with you. Darren likes to keep himself busy and as much as I like to see him enjoying his life and reaching out to his dreams, I also want to see him get some rest and be home."** mama Criss said with a motherly tone that I couldn't help it but to smile.

For a couple hours, I spent the time with mama Criss helping her with the enormous amount of food that she made from my and Darren to eat while she was gone.

"**What a beautiful smell!"** Darren said standing in the door of the kitchen. He was wearing a black shirt and blue pajamas pants. His hair was still wet.

"**Don't look at me. Princess is the one who cooked that."** Mama Criss said smiling proudly.

"**Really, I thought you said you don't know how to cook."** Darren said raising an eyebrow.

"**I know the basics of cooking and mama Criss guided me through it."** I said shrugging. I never was good at cooking; it wasn't my thing.

"**I didn't, I just told you the recipe. You did all by yourself." **

"**It was easy to do."**

"**Don't downgrade what you have done." **

"**The thing is that whenever I help my mom in cooking, the food ends up burnt. But I guess all that burned food finally paid out." **I said feeling proud of myself. My mom would be very happy when I tell her that I cooked something without burning it. Darren and Mama Criss giggled.

"**That tests yummy. However, why all of this? Did you want to learn my mom's recipes all at once?" **Darren asked while he was eating a full fork of lasagna. I looked at him confused; because I thought that, he knew that his mother was going back to San Francisco.

"**I'm traveling home and I wanted you two to have something to eat while I'm not here."** mama Criss said.

"**What? When?"** Darren said surprised and a bit sad.

"**Today" **

"**That soon." **Darren said in a throaty voice. He looked like a child whose mom left him on the first day of kindergarten. Mama Criss hugged him.

"**Don't be sad, daisy. Mom won't be gone for long." **she said brushing his cheeks with her thumbs, he smiled at her and then he hugged her again.

"**You'd better not to, because I'm already missing you." **he said breaking the hug. I felt like an intruder standing there in the kitchen. I was about to leave them to have their moment, but mama Criss caught me.

"**Hey, where are you going? You are part of the family now. Plus I'll go before you come back; c'mon join in the hug." **mama Criss said smiling at me. I went and hugged her on a side and Darren from the other side.

"**c'mon let's eat the breakfast so you won't be late to the set." **she broke the hug.

We ate the breakfast while making some small talks, then I went to my bedroom to get ready and we drove to the set.

"**Darren, how am I going to talk with your friends?"** I said speaking out my thoughts because a part of Darren, I haven't dealt with celebrities.

"**With your mouth." **Darren said shrugging and looking at the road.

"**I didn't mean it like that."** I smacked him on his shoulder.

"**Oh, talk in English. It helps." **Darren said keeping his sight on the road, I huffed and pouted. He glanced at me and laughed.

"**You're not funny and I totally hate you now." **I said still pouting and looking down playing with my fingers. I was nervous.

"**Hey, calm down. I'm sure that they are going to love you." **he said looking at me, the traffic light was red.

"**How are you sure about this?"** I said looking up at him.

"**Because I do." **he said with a warm tone that sent a tingle in my stomach. He gave me a sincere look placing his hand on my trembling ones and it was like a flame that burned my cold hands. I quickly removed my hand from underneath his. The traffic light turned to green and his hand got back to the steering wheel and his gaze too.

"**Sorry" **he said after a while still looking away.

"**For what?" **I played dumb because I didn't want him to feel rejected.

"**Never mind, we are here." **he said parking the car. We got out and I started to worry once again.

"**Can you just chill? You wasn't that nervous when I met you the first time." **he said with a light chuckle.

"**I just still can't place that I'm about to meet one of my favorite TV show's cast." **I said slightly panicking.

"**You know that I'm one of them, right?" **he said pointing at himself.

"**It's not the same. I don't know how to put It." **he was smiling amused by my troubled look; **"you're a newbie after all." **his smile dropped and it was replaced with hurt.

"**No offense."** I tried to fix it but he just shook his head.

"**I can't believe that you said that."** he turned into a corner. We were already in the set of McKinley high. I ran behind him to catch him.

"**It doesn't sound like you think."** he kept walking,** "Dare, you're the best actor in the glee cast." **he stopped and I heard gasps from all around me.

"**What?" **a high-pitched voice said in disbelief, I looked around and I saw that I was already in glee club with some of the original and the new cast. They were looking at me shocked.

I opened my mouth to answer the voice that had asked me, which I knew that he was the one and only Chris Colfer, but nothing came out. Suddenly the room roared with laughter. I turned to Darren confused.

"**I can't believe that you fell into the trap perfectly." **he said between laughs.

"**Traitor." **I slapped his arm, **"That's the most embarrassing situation I have been through."** I was hitting him repeatedly.

"**You didn't see the look on your face, it was priceless." **he said while he was trying to defend himself from my hits.

"**You know what would be priceless? Your face when I'm done with you."** I said hitting him. He held both of my hands with one hand.

"**Release me."** I said trying to get out of his grip.

"**If I released your hands, would you stop hitting me?"** he said out of breath.

"**No" **I said challenging. He twisted my hands and put them behind my back.

"**If I released your hands, would you stop?"** he said slowly, he was so close to me that I felt his breath on my face.

"**No"** I said smiling amused. He looked at me raising an eyebrow. I twisted our arms again so we were back to our first position. It was getting fun.

He looked surprised then he smirked. He raised our hands then he twisted himself so he was behind me still holding my hands and my arms were crossed on my chest.

"**Giving up yet?"** he whispered in my ear.

"**I'm not the one to give up."** I twirled putting him in my previous position.

"**So you think you can dance."** he said amused.

"**I'm not a dancer, but I have my moves." **I winked.

"**Hey Darren, sorry for interrupt your eye-f*cking, but you still haven't introduced your girl to us."** santan... Naya said causing us to blush. I let go of Darren and stepped up to stand next to him.

"**We weren't eye-f*cking Naya. She's just too beautiful to look away."** Darren said sweetly looking at me while I was looking down.

"**Aw, she's blushing. How cute!"** lea said smiling. I looked up at her surprised; I was a huge fan of her.

"**Yes she is, but she isn't just a beautiful face. She is a successful businesswoman; she is the owner and the manager of (company name). Ladies and gentlemen I introduce you Ms. (M/N)"** Darren said theatrically but he missed pronounce my name so I laughed.

"**We really need to work on your Arabic pronunciation. That was no way to say my name."** I said still laughing. I introduced myself correctly.

"**So what song are you going to sing for us?"** Mathew said from behind me.

"**Who said anything about singing?"** I asked surprised.

"**You're in the glee club, duh." **Blake said.

"**Besides, Darren told us that you are a good singer." **Kevin said. I looked at Darren ready to bounce on him for telling everyone he knows that I can sing.

"**Darren, why aren't you in your costume yet?" **a man said to him.

"**I'll go right away." **Darren said to the man.

"**I guess the singing will be held on."** I said to the room,** "Hey Darren, I'm coming with you."** I sighed in relief once we were out of the glee club.

"**You're a horrible friend; I tell you that I'm nervous sick about meeting them and you go and do that."** I said to Darren while we were walking to his trailer.

"**I told you not to be nervous but you didn't listen to me. Plus, now they saw the real you and as I also told you, they loved you." **Darren said, I tried to come up with a reply but he got a point.

"**No need to thank me." **Darren said smirking, **"c'mon, welcome to my trailer." **he said opening the door.

"**Oh no, I don't want to invade your privacy and I have to make an important phone call. Nadine have been blowing up my phone and today is a big day."** I was standing next to the trailer.

"**Don't be silly. You can make your calls from inside, I won't eavesdropping." **he stepped into the room and I followed him. He went in the bathroom to change and I dialed Nadine.

"**What do you think?"** Darren said once he was in his Blaine clothes.

"**Is it weird that I have the same shirt?"** I chuckled.

"**Yes"** he said as if it was obvious.

"**You are mean."** I pouted.

"**I think I can live with that. I'm going to hair and make-up, are you coming with me?" **

"**Lead the way, meany."** I said pointing at the door.

"**You know that this is not even a word."** he said leading me to hair and make-up department.

"**That is because there is no word describe how mean you are."** it was always easy to show the childish part in me with Darren.

We entered the room and there was Dianna Argon, she was dressed in a beautiful dress getting her hair done.

"**Hi D"** Darren greeted her casually taking the seat next to her.

"**Hi Darren."** Dianna said smiling, **"and who's this gorgeous lady with you?"** she said looking at me.

"**I'm (M/N), Darren's friend. It is a pleasure meeting you. I'm a big fan of yours."** I shook hands with her.

"**You are Princess, right?"** she asked.

"**I guess everyone knows me with that name around here."** I said looking at Darren who pretended that he knows nothing about all of this.

"**Well, Darren doesn't shut up about you."** Dianna said smiling.

"**I hope that it was all nice things."** I said giggling.

"**Yeah, he even asked us how to..." **

"**Dianna"** Darren cut her off, **"don't you have to read your lines with Mark?" **

"**Okay, I'll go. It was nice to finally meet you."** Dianna said smiling sweetly and she went out of the room.

"**Do you mind telling me how much they know about me?"** I said with my hand on my hip and raising an eyebrow.

"**Not much but can we talk about this later, I'm trying to get into the character." **he said while the hairdresser was gelling his hair to turn him into Blaine.

"**Okay, Blainey. How long do you have to finish being blainefied?"** the hairdresser laughed.

"**Half an hour, honey."** the hairdresser answered for him.

"**You can go and socializing with the cast, Princess. They won't bite you."** Darren said encouraging me.

"**But if I felt awkward, I will come back to you, my prince in his gelled armor."** I said making fun of him.

"**That's mean." **he pouted.

"**No, it's not."** and I left the room.

**Darren:- **

"**Your girl is funny. I like her." **Denise, the hairdresser, said.

"**I like her too."** I said honestly**, "too bad that she doesn't feel the same."** I sighed.

"**I doubt it. I can see it in her eyes."** Denise said.

"**Don't get my hopes up because the last time I did, she turned me down."** I said.

"**But a lot has happened since then. Who knows? Maybe she changed her mind."** she said.

"**I don't know." **I said. Thankfully, Denise didn't say anything else and continued her work silently.

When I was done 'blainefied', I went back to the set and found Princess was having fun with the cast.

"**So you listened to us singing hundreds of times, but we haven't heard you singing yet; that's wrong and we have to fix it."** Mark said grabbing his guitar.

"**But Darren isn't here, let's wait him."** she said trying to chicken out.

"**Don't have to wait no longer."** I said announcing that I was here.

"**Actually, you have to wait because we have work, anyone of you remember that word?"** the director said gaining groans from all of us. Princess stood up to go behind the camera.

"**Lucky." **I pumped her shoulder so she turned her head to me and winked.

We were filming a scene where Quinn and Puck were singing and announcing that they were back together. I was in the character but I couldn't stop myself from looking at Princess. Could what Denise told me be true?

We spent the morning filming more scenes; it was crazy that I couldn't talk to Princess more than a minute. Now was the time for lunch.

"**Where will you take me for lunch?"** she said.

"**There's a place just around the corner." **

"**And you will go there like that."** she said pointing at my hair and clothes.

"**And what's wrong with that?"** I said defensively raising an eyebrow.

"**Nothing. Actually, I like Blaine's style. He dress nicely and he always clean-shaven."** she said with sweet smile.

"**Stay away from my fiancé."** Chris said jokingly.

"**Not gonna happen, dude. I have straighten him up."** she winked. Chris looked at me shocked and amused.

"**Sorry, Kurt. She's hard to resist."** she was patting her eyelashes cutely. I gulped; she was killing me even if she was only joking.

"**Don't worry Kurt; you'll find someone better."** she kissed his cheek, which not only surprised me but surprised Chris as well.

"**Have fun, guys."** Chris said then he left.

We went to the diner and chose a table in the back.

"**I need to start house hunting after the launching."** Princess said.

"**We can go together after next week, when I get back from New York."** I said.

"**I'll go to new York soon. I need to do some interviews."** she said playing with the fork.

"**Aw, my girl is famous and doing interviews."** I said with excited tone.

"**It's no big deal."** she said.

"**What is that?"** I said shocked.

"**What? Is there something on my face?"** she said ripping her face.

"**Your alter ego has a head of his own."** I said sarcastically. She was going to answer me but she was cut off from someone.

"**Well, well look who is here? If it wasn't for your captive eyes, I wouldn't have recognized you."** a guy said. He looked like he was in his twentieth. His eyes were black just like his hair and a fair skin. He had that athletic body but he wasn't puff. He was wearing black pullover and fitted black jeans. Princess looked at him confused, then realization hit her and she stood up.

"**Oh, Juju. I didn't recognize you."** she happily surprised.

"**I may have grown up but not like you."** he said checking her out shamelessly, "**c'mon give me a hug just like the old days."** he said winking. The situation was sickening.

"**Just as you said, I have grown up. We aren't that two children we were before." **she said turning him down. I was relieved that she did.

"**So what are you doing here? Did you come to persuade your acting career?"** he asked.

"**No, you know that I didn't take acting that seriously. I came here to open my own company."** she said beaming.

"**What kind of companies? Don't tell me that it's one of your family's boring group."** he said whining.

"**First of all, my family's group aren't boring. Secondly, it's music production company."** she said a little bit excited.

"**That's cool."** he said.

"**And before you ask, I won't sign you in; you sound like a dying whale. I can't forget seven grade play's disaster."** she chuckled. Therefore, they were buddies from school.

"**Whatever. I wasn't interested in music industry anyway. You know I'm into acting."** He said shrugging.

"**And how this is going for you? Because I don't recall seeing you in any movie after your big role in transformers 3."** she said sarcastically.

"**It takes a good actor to do a passerby professionally."** he joked, **"well, enough talking about me. How is the life in the states treating you? I need your number and address, you know, to come by and hang out or anything else you want."** he winked. That guy was a creeper. He seemed that he knew her since a long time, which made me jealous of him. He has memories with her; something that I don't have.

"**The life here is treating me well, and for my address..." **

"**She lives in my house."** I cut her off. He looked shocked and Princess looked mad.

"**And who are you?"** he asked rudely, I was about to give him a piece of my mind but Princess spoke.

"**Darren is a friend of mine who afford me to live in his old house."** Princess said glaring at me.

"**Darren, this is Youssef or as I call him Juju. He's been my friend since elementary school."** Princess said introducing 'Juju'.

"**And what Juju has to do with your name?"** I asked unimpressed.

"**Don't ask me, this cupcake is the one who came up with that nickname."** he said smirking. This guy was pushing my bottoms.

"**Always the sweet talker, well Youssef means Joseph which abbreviated to Joe and the rest is history."** she explained.

"**Aren't you a smarty?"** Juju said laughing. Even his laugh was perfect. When I thought it wouldn't get worse than it was, they started to talk in Arabic. I was totally left out.

Juju's phone rang in the middle of the conversation.

"**Excuse me; I have to take this call. It's my agent."** Juju said then he left. I was furious.

"**So did you decide on the date?"** I said through gritted teeth.

"**What date?"** Princess said confused.

"**The date of your wedding. You know what. It's nothing of my business, you are free to do the f*ck you want to. I'm late to the set anyway."** I paid the bill slamming the money on the table; causing some heads to turn.

"**Darren, what's wrong with you?" **Princess whispered screaming.

"**When you know what is wrong with me, you know where I work." **and with that I left her.

**Me:-**

"**Did your friend left?"** Juju asked when he came to our table and found me alone.

"**Yes, he was late for his work."** I said mindlessly. I was mad at Darren; how could he leave me knowing that I still didn't feel safe to be out alone after what happened.

"**What's his job, anyway? You haven't told me."** Juju said. Thank God that I have Juju, an old friend, with me. I felt a little bit safer, but not like when I was with Darren.

"**He's an actor, a real one."** I said.

"**A real one, huh? What movies he acted in? I had never seen him before."** Juju said sarcastically.

"**Well, he's one of the main characters in the hit TV show, Glee. He done Broadway, hosted teen choice award and he sang for Obama. Seriously Juju, you are living in a cave."** I said laughing at his surprised face.

"**But he's only your friend, right? I mean you two looks really close."** he asked timidly.

"**He's a close friend; nothing more, nothing less."** I stated. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"**So?"** he said sheepishly.

"**Juju, I told you before that we can't be anything but friends."** I said apologetically.

"**You didn't even try."** he said pleading.

"**I'm sorry, Juju. But I can't risk something that won't be fixed if it all went to hell." **

"**But you won't win if you didn't try." **

"**And I won't lose either."** I shrugged.

The conversation between us took a lighter turn; we caught up with our latest news and talked about future plans to hang out.

We exchanged phone numbers with a promise to keep in touch. I walked out from the diner and realized that I had no drive home nor had I taken the key with me.

"**What to do now?"** I weren't going to take a taxi and even if I did. Where would I go? Back to the house? I don't have the keys and mama Criss was already on her way to San Francesco. Go back to the set? I didn't want to talk to Darren after what he did. I released a sigh of anger. The ringing of my phone cut off my thoughts. It was Kevin McHale. I have exchanged my number with some of the cast.

"**What did he want?"** I asked myself.

"**Hello"** I answered the phone.

"**Hey, Princess. Is Darren there with you? He won't pick up his phone."** Kevin said.

"**No, he left me to go back to the set." **I said playing with my bracelet.

"**Wait, why are you standing in front of the diner?"** he asked. How he could see me? I looked around but I didn't see him.

"**How could you see me?"** I asked still searching for him.

"**Because I'm a psychic."** he said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes.

"**Fine, I'm in the black car that's on the other side of the street."** he rolled up the car's window and ushered me to get in.

"**So why Darren didn't pick up his phone? And why he headed to the set early?"** Kevin asked while he was sipping his soft drink with a hand and with the other hand he was holding what seemed like a hamburger.

"**Early?"** I asked confused.

"**Yeah, we still have an hour or so until we are due to the set. Wait, he didn't tell you that."** he said a little surprised.

"**No, he told me that he was late."** I knew for sure that I didn't want to go back to the set or his house.

"**My luck."** I said under my breath when I saw that my phone battery has died.

"**What?"** Kevin asked concerned.

"**My battery has died and I needed to call my assistant to pick me up. I still don't have a car." **

"**Well, you can charge it in my car while driving to the set and your assistance can pick you up from there."** he was collecting the trash after he finished his meal.

"**I don't want to trouble you. I can take a taxi."** I said.

"**There's no trouble and trust me you don't want to experience LA traffic in a taxi."** he chuckled.

"**It can't be worse than the traffic in Cairo."** I said not fazed.

"**Well, let's hit the road and see."** he said turning on the car. The drive was fun. I got to know Kevin more and since he was my favorite character of the show, I was having the time of my life. We faced some traffic but for me it was the usual drive in my country. We reached the Paramount Pictures Studios and I could see the cars starting to pill up.

"**We should watch a game together."** Kevin said while we were entering the set. We were talking about sports and he was a soccer fan just like me.

"**Yeah, sure. However, I cannot promise you that I'm going to be girly. I become a different person once I'm engulfed into the game." **I said giggling. With the corner of my eyes, I can see Darren frowning.

"**Aren't we all?"** he chuckled. He looked at his watch and he frowned.

"**Look, I have to go change really quick."** he started to walk away, then he turned to me, **"dammit girl, time runs when I'm with you."** he exclaimed in amusement.

"**I have been told."** I giggled. He turned towards his trailer. I was left alone with Darren. Of course, there were other people; actually, the set was buzzing with people, but no one of them I know except for Darren. Thankfully, Becca and Jenna entered the place giggling.

"**Oh, Princess, the person who I was looking for. I'm having a slumber party in my house tonight and I wanted to invite you to join us, as in me, Jenna, Lea and Dianna."** Becca said with a hopeful look on her face. I was taken a back from her offer; I mean they didn't know me for even a whole day.

"**I don't know what to say."** I said still surprised.

"**Say yes."** Jenna said.

"**Why?"** I thought.

"**Why what?"** Becca said confused. Oh my! I spoke my thoughts aloud.

"**Why you want me there? I mean you don't know me that well. I could be a serial killer."** I said.

"**Well, you seem like a good person and you're funny."** Becca said.

"**And for knowing you, Darren doesn't stop talking about you since he came back from his vacation."** Jenna chuckled. I could feel the heat coming from my cheeks.

"**But still I could be a serial killer."** I said trying to joke away my embarrassed self.

"**Well, Darren is still alive."** Becca said pointing to Darren still sitting in the same place. I glanced at him; he was looking at me with pained look. I couldn't see him like that or even talk to him; he was the one that went crazy on me.

"**Maybe I'm after girls especially blondes."** I said in a mysterious voice; Becca chuckled.

"**What about Latinos?" **Naya came from behind me.

"**Latinos are my weakness, men and women."** I winked at her, **"seriously, what do you do like that? I look like a rag next to you."** I said faking furious. From the corner of my eye, I could see Darren looking at us amused. I turned my head to look at him; he got back to the poker face.

"**Don't say that, you have a killer body."** Naya said. I smiled blushing.

"**Ladies, enough chitchat and bring your butts to the auditorium."** the director said. They were going to film _"I'm changing"_. The performance was the first to film then the glee club reactions, so I was able to sit with the actors to watch the anticipated performance.

After the performance I was in tears; Amber and Chris were ironic. I went out of the auditorium quickly because I didn't want anyone to see me crying, it was already bugging me that Darren saw me crying before. I went to the bathroom to calm down and fix my ruined look.

I looked at the mirror and I was a hot mess. I tried to fix my look and I thanked god that I didn't put a lot of eye makeup; it was only kohl and mascara. After a while, I heard a knock on the door.

**"Hey, are you okay?"** Jenna said outside the door, I opened the lock and mentioned her in.

**"Yes, I am. I just wanted to go to the bathroom."** I lied.

**"Then why are your eyes red and blotchy?"** she said giving me a knowing look. **"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. I totally understand; Darren was worried about you when you disappeared."** He had the gut to be worry about me. He had left me all alone in the restaurant an hour ago; I wasn't practically alone because juju was with me but still I was mad at him.

"**I'm okay, no need to worry. It just this song got me emotional."** I faked a smile.

"**Yeah, I like it too."** She bought my lie.

"**Let's go back."** I said to her.

"**Hey Pri, you forgot your phone with me."** Kevin said handing me my phone.

"**Oh, I'm sorry."** I said embarrassed.

"**Hey, it's okay."** He smiled and left with Jenna.

I searched for a quiet place away from the hectic atmosphere to call Nadia.

"**Hi, Nadia. How is the situation in the company?" **I was going back to work this week and I needed everything perfect.

"**Yes, more magazines called and asked for information about the new owner and Marcos is telling you that he's close to seal the deal, it's only a matter of time."** I was still unknowing to the press but I knew it wouldn't be for long.

"**Good. Is Omar in the company?"** I asked Nadia.

"**No, he will start working when you start working as well. Why?"** Nadia asked confused.

"**I need Omar to start work from today; he will pick me up from the set. Also you need to find me a house; I can't delay this more that it's already." **

"**Why you need Omar for? Isn't Darren there with you?"** she asked but before I answered someone snatched the phone away from behind me.

"**Don't send Omar to pick her up, I got that covered. Also, don't rush with searching for a house; she already have one."** Darren said into the phone, looking me when I turned to him. The guts that he have.

"**Give me my phone."** I snapped at him.

"**Here"** he gave it to me without arguing.

"**What's going on?"** Nadia asked me.

"**I'll talk to you later."** I told her and hung up.

"**Don't ever do this again."** I said to Darren angrily.

"**Do what? That?"** he snatched the phone from my hand.

"**Yes, that."** I said with a bore tone, I was done from his attitude.

"**Look, I'm sorry. Okay?"** he said.

"**My, if I get a dollar for every time you tell me that you're sorry, I'd be a billionaire. But wait, I already am so I don't need your meaningless apology."** It sounded mean but I was furious. He sighed and looked down for a while. I was going to go but he spoke again.

"**I was jealous."** He whispered loud enough for me to hear him.

"**From whom?"**

"**The guy we met at the diner."** He said.

"**Juju?"** I said and he nodded, **"oh my god."**

"**What? I don't want you to leave me for him." **He said sadly.

"**How many times are we going to discuss this subject? Darren, I know many men, I actually feel more comfortable working with men more than I feel comfortable working with women. Maybe the reason is that I was raised with five brothers. The point is that I'm not going be taken away by any man I know. I'm here to work, to prove myself and make my family proud of me, nothing else; you have to understand that, Darren because I don't like repeating myself."** I said.

"**I know. I'm really sorry."**

"**I'm a little mad from you, but nothing frozen yogurt can't heal."** I said smiling. I'll admit that I'm easy to apologize for.

"**So I guess I'm taking you out for frozen yogurt after filming."** Darren said smirking.

"**What a surprise!"** I faked surprise and he laughed.

"**But who's Omar anyway? Yeah and Marcos too, who are those guys? How did you meet them?" **

_Oh, boy _


	12. Welcome to wherever you are

**Hello, it's me **

**I was wondering if after all you would like to continue reading my story. **

**I know it's been a year since I updated the story but trust me it was a year of hell between graduating from college and being diagnosed with MS. but I came out alive and kicking. so please forgive me and if someone is still there reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Ps: princess' outfit will be found on my tumblr account if you want to check it out **

**Till next time, **

**Love ya xoxo **

* * *

><p><strong>Me:-<strong>

**"Princess, there's a package for you." **Darren called from downstairs.

**"I'm coming."** I shouted.

**"What is it?" **Darren said after I received the box.

**"It's my dress for the prelaunch, I asked my stylist to send it to me. Thank God that it was delivered on time; I was worried that I'll have to go shopping for a new dress." **

**"Can I see it?" **Darren said with malicious eyes.

**"No, no one will see it before the prelaunch. I want it to be a surprise." **I was holding the dress box heading to my room upstairs.

**"Princess" **Darren called after me.

**"Yes" **I turned to him, to see him looking down, blushing.

**"Am I invited to the prelaunch?" **he asked with a low voice.

**"Sure, I invited all the glee cast."** I replied.

**"So I'm just a member of the cast." **he said hurt.

**"No, you are not just a member. You're my only friend here."** I smiled at him.

**"A friend." **Darren laughed bitterly.

**"What's wrong?" **he wasn't acting like himself.

**"Nothing's wrong, actually everything is just perfect." **he said with bitterness and sarcasm.

**"Okay, if you don't want to share, I won't force you. I have too many things to do." **I did not know what made him talk like that, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

I went up to my room. I laid the dress box on my bed and opened it. I grinned at the good work that my stylist did. I called Nadine to tell her that my dress arrived.

**"Are you still going to go solo to the prelaunch?" **Nadine asked.

**"If Adam were here, we would be going together. But now I don't have anyone to go with." **I said feeling sad all over again.

**"Why don't you take Darren with you?"**

**"I don't know. I don't want to lead him on, beside that will cause rumors about our relationship. I don't think it's a good thing." **

**"Actually it's the contrary, rumors are a good thing especially that you're still new to the public scene and it'll boost the launch news."** Nadine said.

**"Won't I be using him? This doesn't sit right on my book."** I knew that what was Nadine saying is right, but using Darren **"that's low, Nadine." **I voiced my thoughts aloud.

**"This Hollywood to you, baby. Beside you won't lie to Darren or the media, if anyone asks you're just two friends hanging out with each other. Nothing big but the media will dig more about you." **

**"And this is something I want?"** I asked confused because who would want to have the media digging into their life.

**"Of course, honey. because then people will know about you, you will be all over social media, entertainment news websites and this is the grand entrance to the world of fame." **

**"I really don't feel comfortable with that. Darren just got offended because he thought that I'm inviting him to the party only as a member of Glee cast." **I didn't care how much I might benefit from all of this, but hurting Darren is not an option for me.

**"I don't think that this was the reason; Darren likes you, I'm sure he isn't happy with being friend-zoned." **

**"And what do you want me to do? You know I don't feel the same." **

**"Are you sure? Because it doesn't seem like it." **Nadine said amused.

**"Even if I do, I can't."** I sighed.

**"You really need to figure out your feelings. Stop denying them; it will increase your problems. I'm not telling you to go to Darren and admit your undying love for him, you can go and ask him to be your date because he's a special someone for you."** these were the times when I hated Nadine the most, she can always find her way to convince me.

**"I will see what I can do." **I let out a sigh resigned.

**"That's my girl."** I felt her grinning.

I hung up the phone and went downstairs to search for Darren. I didn't know what or how to tell him something like that. I found him in his office with his glasses on reading a script, totally lost in it. I didn't want to bother him so I left him to it and swallow the feel of cowardice.

I went to the music room. The music was my way to clear my mind and I really needed that.

_"Maybe we're different, but we're still the same_

_We all got the blood of Eden, running through our veins_

_I know sometimes it's hard for you to see_

_You come between just who you are and who you wanna be_

_If you feel alone, and lost and need a friend_

_Remember every new beginning, is some beginning's end_

_Welcome to wherever you are_

_This is your life, you made it this far_

_Welcome, you gotta believe_

_That right here right now, you're exactly where you're supposed to be_

_Welcome, to wherever you are_

_When everybody's in, and you're left out_

_And you feel your drowning, in a shadow of a doubt_

_Everyone's a miracle in their own way_

_Just listen to yourself, not what other people say_

_When it seems you're lost, alone and feeling down_

_Remember everybody's different_

_Just take a look around_

_Welcome to wherever you are_

_This is your life, you made it this far_

_Welcome, you gotta believe_

_That right here right now, you're exactly where you're supposed to be_

_Welcome, to wherever you are_

_Be who you want to, be who you are_

_Everyone's a hero, everyone's a star_

_When you wanna give up, and your hearts about to break_

_Remember that you're perfect, God makes no mistakes_

_Welcome to wherever you are_

_This is your life, you made it this far_

_Welcome, you gotta believe_

_That right here right now, you're exactly where you're supposed to be_

_Welcome, to wherever you are"_

I played the last string and suddenly there was clapping from behind. I turned around to see Darren standing at the door.

**"Princess, you really have a great voice." **Darren said sitting on a stool next to me.

**"Yeah, I know."** I smiled shrugging.

"**I guess that this song is about what's going to happen tomorrow, am I right?" **Darren said and I decided it was the time to ask him to be my date.

**"Darren, you know how this whole thing is new to me. I'm worried that l'd stumbled on my dress or say the wrong thing. I don't know how to handle all of this. But you do." **I was nervously playing with my hands.

**"Don't worry, you'll be okay."** Darren interrupted. I raised my hand to silence him.

**"I don't think that I will be okay on my own. I was counting on having Adam by my side. So I'll go with the second best which is you."** I took a deep breath, **"I want you to be my date to the prelaunch." **I breathed out. But I was still nervous about his answer.

**"Did someone told you that you look cute when you're nervous." **he was smiling widely.

**"Is that a yes or no?"** I asked confused.

**"A no." **he gave me a serious face.

**"What?" **

**"Of course I'd say yes." **I frowned and he laughed. **"I would never turn you down. To be honest I wanted to ask you but you know." **he mumbled the last part.

**"Darren..." **I didn't know what to say.

**"I know that you don't feel the same about me. And I wouldn't let that affect our friendship. If this is the only way I can have you, I'll take it."** his sad tone broke my heart and I couldn't stop the tears.

**"Hey, don't cry."** I could see that he was resisting the urge to hold me in his arms.

**"I'm hurting you, Darren. I should have let you go but I'm too selfish to not want you here with me."** I was sopping.

**"I won't lie to you, princess and tell you that it's all hearts and rainbows while we are together, it hurts but I know that when you're not here, I will be hurting more, I won't survive." **he said honestly.

**"I wish I was different." **I said feeling guilty.

**"I wouldn't have loved you, if you were." **he smiled warmly.

I won't say that I woke up because I barely slept last night; the prelaunch party is today and I'm a ball of nerves. I kept dreaming about it and in my dreams, everything went wrong. I prayed and went down to make something to drink. It was really early but I couldn't sleep.

**"Good morning, early bird." **Darren said smiling. He was already ready to go out; he was filming today and he couldn't reschedule it for another day.

**"Big day huh? How do you feel?"** he said excitedly.

**"I feel like everything will go wrong, and that I'll make a fool out of myself." **I sank on the chair of the coffee table. He looked at me and frowned.

**"You're going to give your makeup artist a hard time. Did you sleep at all? You look like panda." **Darren said sitting his teacup on the table and sitting on front of me.

**"Thank you, that's exactly what every girl wants to hear on her big day."** I said sarcastically. He laughed.

**"I'm happy that my misery is that funny for you."** I pouted which earned a chuckle from him.

**"I'm sorry. You don't have to worry; I'm going to be there with you, you have Nadine by your side and you have your dad's blessing. Everything will be great, okay?" **he said comforting me.

**"Okay. I guess I'm going to change and go to the company then to the venue to make sure that everything is set up." **I finished drinking my coffee.

**"Don't wary yourself out for me." **he said softly.

**"I won't."** I smiled.

**"I gotta go."** Darren picked his back bag.

**"Say hi to everyone for me and tell them that if I didn't see them tonight, I won't be responsible for what I'm going to do."** I said to him before he left. He chuckled and went on his way.

**"Nadine, are you sure that all lightings are good? I don't want anything to go wrong tonight." ** I asked Nadine for the billionth time today. I was getting ready in Darren's house.

"**Everything is working. Stop worrying, it's getting annoying."** Nadine rolled her eyes. **"You look splendid." **Nadine gushed about my look.

**"Thanks." **I said to the makeup artist.

**"Darren won't know what hit him when he sees you."** Nadine winked.

**"You make me feel like I was ugly before."** I said sarcastically.

"**Sweetie, you are a natural beauty, but this is a whole new level."** she said looking at me in the mirror.

"**Well, thank you." ** I blushed. A knock on the door interrupted our conversation.

**"Princess, are you ready? The limo is here." **Darren said from behind the door.

**"I'm ready, just a second." **I answered, suddenly feeling nervous.

**"Okay, I'll be waiting downstairs."** Darren said.

I turned to Nadine **"do I look good?"** I asked smoothing my dress.

**"You have no idea." **Nadine said smiling.

**Darren:- **

I was waiting for princess downstairs when I heard a footsteps coming from the stairs, I turned around to see her.

**"What do you think?" **Nadine said.

To say that she was beautiful would be the statement of the year, she was a goddess in her cream color dress that hugs her lean waist perfectly then flows to the bottom. She was wearing a golden jacket and golden high heels. Her makeup was a mix of nude and gold, her eyes had shifted to hazel, shining brightly in the lighting.

**"Wow" **was all I could manage to say. She blushed and kept playing with her hijab.

"**Wow, seriously? That's all that you could come up with?"** Nadine said sarcastically,** "I was expecting more from you Mr. I write my own songs." **

**"Nadine" **princess scolded her; Nadine buffed and went to ride her car.

**"Shall we go?"** Princess asked me.

**"Sure" **I said leading the way to the limo. Once we were in it, I turned to princess **"I don't think that me being your date tonight is right." ** I said to her. She looked down, **"because you'll turn heads and I'll have a hard time fighting the ones that will be begging for your attention. it's not fair that you look like a princess and I'm supposed to be your knight in shining armor but instead I'm here in suit and tie." **she was now looking at me, her makeup didn't cover her blush and that smile of hers will kill me one day.

**"How I got so lucky to have someone like you?" **I said mesmerized by the twinkle in her eyes.

**"Darren, please don't."** she said weakly.

**"I know that this is a friendly date but you can't blame me for speaking out my thoughts. I don't know about you but this is a free country."** I tried to lighten up the conversation and it worked. She laughed her addictive laugh.

After a few minutes of light conversation, we made it to the venue. I got out of the limo and went to open her door. The paparazzi were crazy as soon as they saw me. I held her hand to help her getting out of the car.

**"Welcome to your new life." **I said.

**Me:- **

The lights were blinding and the shouts were deafening. I managed to keep looking up and smiling but I counted my blessings too soon, because as soon as the announcer announced my persistence, it went chaos. Darren kept being by my side, he squeezed my hand for reassuring and linked my arms with him when we walking the purple carpet.

**"(M/N), here." **

**"(M/N) flash us your smile." **

**"Darren, Here" **

Those were some of the shouts from the reporters. I was not used to that and the cameras' flash were hurting my eyes. Until a strong flash caused me to turn my head and close my eyes. I heard the people Ewing. When I opened my eyes, I found that Darren was in the same position as me. We looked at each other and laughed. Suddenly I wasn't tensed and I felt at ease. I took some shots alone and so did Darren.

**"Hey, (M/N). Darren."** a blonde girl called us. She was standing with a microphone in her hand, wanting to make a quick interview with us.

**"Oh, hi."** I said to the girl.

**"So (M/N), this is your first red carpet. How do you feel?"** she asked.

**"Well, today is my first everything. Red carpet, public appearance and interview."** I said smiling.

**"So this exclusive for Entertainment Tonight."** the interviewer exclaimed happily to the camera, which made Darren and me laugh.

**"I gotta say that I'm surprised to see you and Darren, so tell us how that happened?"** I can feel my warm cheeks.

**"We met at Egypt when I was there. And we became friends since then." **Darren answered for me.

"**Darren has been a great help to me through all of this especially putting this event together." **I said gesturing around me.

**"You did an excellent job."** the interviewer said.

**"Thank you."** I smiled to her. I saw Nadine waving for me to hurry up. I wrapped up the interview and went to her.

"**C'mon, it will start and we have to get to backstage, I have a surprise for you."** Nadine said.

"**What now? I'm nervous already."** I said a little annoyed by how nervous I was.

**"Don't be, it's a good surprise."** Darren said.

"**You know about it too."** I said surprised. We arrived backstage and I found a familiar Armani's suit, which I purchased it two months ago for someone.

"**I know this suit wherever I see it."** I said smiling.

"**Yeah, its poor test of fashion is a big hint."** Adam teased because I was the one to buy it for him for his birthday.

"**Shut up so I can be happy that you're here."** I hit his shoulder.

"**Oh yeah, surprise!" **Adam said laughing.

**"How did you come? You said you can't make it."** I said confused.

"**Yeah, I lied."** he smirked.

"**Why?"** I asked.

"**(M/N), no time for chit-chat, you have to go on stage." **Nadine said urgently. And suddenly I felt out of breath. Adam and Darren both held my hands and squeezed it.

**"You're gonna be fine."** Darren said.

"**Go wow them."** Adam said.

I took a long breath of air and released it.

It was the time to face the music.


End file.
